Rite of Passage
by griffonnage
Summary: A Daniel Boone,Young Rebels crossover: Daniel Boone and Mingo are called upon to assist General Lafayette and The Yankee Doodle Society in an important mission in 1778.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters from the 1964 Daniel Boone TV series are used in this story. The rights to these belong to 20th Century Fox and Fess Parker. Characters from the TV series "The Young Rebels" are used in this story and do not belong to me. The TV characters are borrowed for the purpose of entertaining fans of the shows with no intention of copyrighting, publishing, or monetary gain. The story itself belongs to me and should not be copied, printed or posted elsewhere without my permission. This story is fiction. Any apparent relationship to real people (other than historical figures) is unintended and purely coincidental.

**Summary:** A Daniel Boone/Young Rebels crossover: Daniel Boone and Mingo are called upon to assist General Lafayette and The Yankee Doodle Society in an important mission in 1778.

**Authors Note:** This is fan fiction based on the 1964 TV Series "Daniel Boone" and the 1970 TV series "The Young Rebels" both of which were set in 18th C America during the American Revolutionary War. Although historical characters are used in this story, the story will not be found in any history book. This story should be read as fiction, or as a "What if these people had met in a certain time and place." There is no evidence that Daniel Boone and Lafayette ever met. Daniel Boone and Lafayette are based on the characterizations from the TV series not the real men.

Note to Daniel Boone Fans: The story is written as a Daniel Boone episode. The episode "Perilous Journey" which had Daniel meeting Lafayette in New Orleans was ignored. The episode "Beamarchais" is mentioned and was an inspiration for this tale. You may consider the other characters as so many 'guest stars' or you can find out more about some of the characters at my website. See my profile for the link.

Note toYoung Rebels Fans: The story has Lafayette, Jeremy, Isak, Henry and Sergeant Boggs from the Young Rebels TV show. See my profile for a link to the Daniel Boone TV series website to learn more about Daniel and Mingo.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I say, you two don't look like you're from around these parts," boomed the publican, as he slammed two tankards of ale on the well-worn table. His voice rose and bounced off the smoky ceiling of the crowded, lively tavern taproom, and then it proceeded to bounce off the walls. The noisy din was brought to silence, and all eyes in the place came to rest on his portly frame and the two objects of his immediate interest: A tall buckskin clad man with a coonskin cap on his head, and his Indian companion dressed in buckskin and bright blue pants with two large feathers adorning his long black hair.

"No, sir. We're from Kentucky. Surveyors."

The publican straightened, his eyes grew wide. He stuck his thumb out at the Indian. "Him, too?"

"He's my guide. Say good feller, can you tell us the name of the road out there? We're plumb lost. It seems my guide here's a mite short on knowledge o' this area." The Indian half closed his dark eyes and frowned.

"Aye, that's the Baltimore Pike. It will take you to Philadelphia on one end and Baltimore on the other."

"Much obliged."

After the publican walked away, and the conversation in the tavern rose to its previous intensity, the Indian said, "I do not like being the bumpkin in your little one act plays, Daniel Boone. Do you really think these people are going to believe that story? Have you not noticed that you stand out here like a moose at a debutant ball?"

Daniel's hazel eyes sparkled with glee as his mouth slowly formed a lop-sided grin. "You're right, Mingo, I was being unfair. Next time you'll be the surveyor and I'll be the bumblin' guide." Daniel looked around the smoky tavern and noticed that many eyes were darting and ducking, getting a peep at the two strangers in their midst. "I see a few buckskin clad fellers here. I think it's you that stands out my fine feathered Cherokee friend. You're my callin' card for the ball."

"You are probably right, Daniel. By the manner in which these people are gawking at me, I warrant they have never seen an Indian. They have only read about them in history books."

Daniel chuckled in his ale. "Don't take it personally, Mingo."

Mingo shook his head. "I cannot believe I let you talk me into to this one."

"You can't say no to Ben Franklin anymore than I can."

"Yes, but another French peacock? Was not Beaumarchais enough for a lifetime?"

"Beaumarchais was a handful all right, but Lafayette is a military man, not a…" Daniel flourished his hand in the air, "theatre man."

The genteel wave from the tall manly frontiersman coerced a short chuckle from his reserved native friend. Mingo place his hands over his handsome dark face as if to restrain a tide of out-of-control laughter that lurked just below the surface.

Daniel ignored his friend's discomfort and continued. "Besides it must be important for both Franklin and Washington to have sent letters. Remember, Franklin specifically asked for you to come along."

Mingo removed his hands from his face and crossed his arms over his chest. His dark thick brows puckered into a frown. "Daniel, it bothers me…as it should you…not to know the purpose of the mission that has taken us so far from home. I have followed you like a faithful canine companion from tavern to sheep farm to crook-in-the-road, while listening to you babble out some arcane nonsensical riddles to what appear to be knaves and fools. Does that sound like a mission that your friend, Mingo, would willingly agree to undertake?"

"Mingo, there are some things you just have to take on faith. You know Doc Franklin couldn't risk havin' his letter intercepted and the mission foiled. We've traveled all this way and now you get cold feet? Why didn't you voice your concern back in Boonesborough?"

"It is not just my feet that are cold. I have had plenty of time to think on it, plus several nights on the ground, torrents of rain, pale faces staring at me--"

"All right. You have made your grumpy point, but I think you would be most disappointed if you turned 'round now and never met Lafayette."

Mingo's frown relaxed into a calm confident smile. Daniel watched his friend's deep brown intelligent eyes change from willful to amused. The handsome Indian leaned forward as if to impart a secret. "Of course, Daniel. I want to meet this young twenty-year-old general as much as you do. My curiosity is keeping close company with my discomfort." Mingo grinned and Daniel returned his grin in kind. The two Kentuckians finished their ales in silence watching the activity in the busy tavern at the crossroads outside Chester, Pennsylvania.

When the publican returned to bring seconds, Daniel asked, "Perhaps you can help me with somethin' else. I'm lookin' for a feller name Silas Meredith."

Mingo rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Here we go again."

The publican raised his thick bushy eyebrows streaked with wild gray hairs. He looked hastily around the tavern then quietly said, "Oh…I see. What's your business with him?"

"I bought a horse from him that turned up lame before I ever rode'm."

"You don't say? What did that horse look like?"

"Big blood bay with a blaze and three white stockings."

"Yeah, I've seen that horse. You were a fool to buy 'm. He's been returned more times than I can count." The publican chuckled loudly which set his oversized middle to bouncing. "You can find Silas Meredith about three miles east of here at Three Stone Lane."

"Thank ya again."

Mingo looked inquisitively at Daniel. Daniel opened his mouth to explain, but Mingo held up his hand to stop him. "I do not need an explanation, Daniel. This is only the twentieth time I have heard some foolish coded message on this trip. What I cannot determine is how you have managed to keep them all in your head and pull out the right one at the right place."

Daniel arched one brow and smiled proudly. "Friend, I thank ya for the compliment."

Once they had emptied their tankards, Daniel said in a low voice, "Me thinks it's time we hit the road, Mingo. We need to be at Three Stone Lane by sunset. We don't want to keep the gen'ral waitin'."

Mingo and Daniel rose. Daniel threw some silver coins on the table and the two men slowly made their way out of the tavern trying not to catch anyone's eye. With their heads down, the two tall Kentuckians did not see the two rough unshaven men cowering in a dark corner watching their departure.

If they had only seen the blood-shot eyes staring at them, burning with hatred and recognition ….

* * *

After retrieving their gear from their concealed campsite, Daniel and Mingo headed down the Baltimore Pike on foot. Taking long determined, but unhurried, strides, they passed fenced fields and green pastures dotted with cattle, carefully domesticated over several decades. The remainder of a late snow lay on the sides of the road, and in the deep furrows of the fields. 

Mingo looked about him and said, "Daniel, I have the prickly feeling that I am trespassing on someone's land. This place is too tame. It feels like the quaint fields and villages of England where life is prescribed by lines of small stone walls that separate neighbor from neighbor."

Daniel smiled at his friend. "We're on a public road, Mingo. The King's Highway as a matter o' fact."

Mingo crinkled his brow, perplexed. "I know as well as you do that this is the King's Highway, Daniel. So, why did the publican at the tavern say it was the Baltimore Pike?"

"'Cause he's a Patriot."

"I see. A bit illogical is it not? Each person naming the road according to their politics?"

"I reckon the outcome of this war will determine the name of this road. I wanted to know the politics of the man, and his tavern. That's why I asked." Daniel felt a shiver rise up his back. He turned his head casually, as if admiring the distant blue mountains beyond the furrowed fields and trees touched with the first colorful buds of spring. His vision was focused near, though, at the closest tree trunks and fence posts.

"Expecting someone, Daniel?"

"The civilized look o' this place can be deceivin'. The British may be in Philadelphia, but there could be a Loyalist behind every tree."

Mingo nodded, and turned to admire the landscape himself. "More likely a cowering Quaker." Daniel laughed at his friend's reference to the prevalent peace-loving religious sect in the area. Daniel had known the world of the Quakers as a child growing up in Pennsylvania. Childhood memories began to flood his mind the moment he and Mingo stepped into Pennsylvania.

After walking several miles, they came to an intersecting lane marked by three large boulders. Daniel said, "I believe this is the place."

Mingo followed Daniel down the path. The sun setting in the west cast long shadows across the peaceful tree-lined lane in front of them. Before they had gone far, a young voice shouted, "Who goes there?"

Daniel said, "Dan'l Boone and his friend Mingo, from Kentucky."

The voice growled back, "Don't you mess with me! I'm no cully. State your real name and business."

Daniel was a bit taken aback with the tone of the command, but he answered calmly, "Now hold on there, son. I've givin' you my real name. Gen'ral Lafayette is expectin' us."

Suddenly two fresh faced young men in ragged blue uniforms, with muskets aimed, walked slowly from the brush into the lane in front of Daniel and Mingo. With determined, unblinking eyes focused down the long barrels of their muskets, they brought the firelocks to full cock. They warily looked over tall, tanned, Daniel in his coonskin cap with Ticklicker laying gently in his arms, and dark longhaired Mingo with his hand on his whip. One of the sentries said, "We haven't heard aught about it. So you're really Daniel Boone?"

The other sentry said, "Course he is, Jeb, can't you see?"

Jeb gave his partner a sharp look of disdain, then turned back to Daniel and Mingo. "You're supposed to be in Kentucky."

Daniel smiled at the scolding tone of the boy. "That's all right son. I understand your confusion at my not being where I'm supposed to be. Now, can we please see your commander?"

"Jeb, run and get Sergeant Boggs."

Jeb relaxed, lowered his gun reluctantly, then seeming to answer his own doubts, turned and took off at a fast long-legged trot down the lane.

The soldier that stayed behind kept his gun trained on Mingo. "The sergeant will take you to the general."

Daniel kept smiling but glanced at his friend. Mingo was clearly impatient with the young sentries. His hand gripped the leather whip fastened at his waist. "Mingo, you thinkin' about showin' this young feller what you can do with that whip?"

Mingo took the hint and relaxed, removing his hand from his whip. "I do not think that is necessary, Daniel. I am not a sideshow at the carnival. Young man, does it not seem more logical to you to have had Jeb take us to the general?"

The soldier looked dumbfounded from the moment Mingo began to speak. He was clearly not expecting the sound of a Brit from the mouth of an Indian. He managed to find his own voice. "I… need to have my sergeant take a look at… the two of you."

Mingo smiled amused. "You mean take a look at ME do you not?"

"It's all right," Daniel said, "we've come a long ways and my friend here is a little irritable. We can wait a few more minutes if that makes you more comfortable, young feller."

It wasn't long before two men came running back along the trail towards them. One was the young Jeb, the other an older man that looked to be about Daniel's age, maybe a little younger.

The older man spoke first. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Boone, Mingo. The general sent me on an errand and I didn't get a chance to tell these sentries to expect you. It's all my fault. I'm Sergeant Boggs, General Lafayette's aide. Please follow me and I will take you to the general. He's expecting you."

Daniel and Mingo walked off with the sergeant. Daniel turned to the young sentries, saluting them he said, "Good job, boys. Keep up the good work." They sheepishly returned the salute.

Mingo said, "Sergeant, are all your soldiers so young?"

Sergeant Boggs looked surprised and smiled. "Aye, Mingo. We are a young corp, including the general. Ahhh…you do know how young he is…don't you?"

Daniel said, "Doc Franklin told us all about Gen'ral Lafayette in his letter. We are honored to meet him and serve him."

"It's a shock for some folks. That's why I asked."

When they reached the headquarters tent, they saw a soft glow of light coming from within. The sun had just set, giving the early spring night a chill. The stars were just beginning to peek out from the royal blue twilight sky.

Sergeant Boggs stepped into the tent to announce their arrival, leaving Daniel and Mingo to wait outside.

The camp was eerily quiet. There was only the soft inviting crackle of a campfire nearby, and the distant drone of crickets and bullfrogs that had begun their nightly concert.

Mingo whispered to Daniel, "Be prepared for a greeting _le style français_."

Daniel looked askance at his friend. He smiled, but tensed up at the thought he was about to be hugged, and kissed on both cheeks, by a Frenchman, a la Beaumarchais.

Sergeant Boggs pulled the tent flap out of the way and said, "Gentlemen, please enter."

Daniel and Mingo ducked under the tent opening and were greeted with the familiar smell of tent canvas, gunpowder and boot polish. As they straightened, they saw several young faces lit by candlelight standing around a camp table. Only one belonged to a man in the uniform of a Continental army general.

The handsome young general stepped forward sharply to greet them. "_Monsieur_ Boone and Mingo. Welcome! I am General Lafayette. I hope your trip was not too disagreeable." The general held out his hand and shook first Daniel's hand, then Mingo's firmly without hesitation. Daniel turned his head and winked at Mingo. On hearing the youthful voice with a French accent, Daniel remembered his time spent in the French war when he was Lafayette's age. He had shot and bayoneted many a young Frenchman that looked like the young man before him.

"Nothin' we couldn't handle, Gen'ral." Daniel put the end of Ticklicker on the ground and leaned on his gun out of habit.

A dimpled smile spread over the young general's face, his dark eyes sparkled in the candlelight overhead. Daniel returned the smile with a lop-sided grin, realizing that it was his Kentucky dialect and appearance that had caused the sudden change in his young host's visage. Thoughts of Beaumarchais crossed Daniel's mind, but the general returned to his serious countenance and said, "That is good. I know neither General Washington nor Doctor Franklin could tell you the mission, so I will fill you in now. I would first like to introduce you to your fellow travelers on this journey. This is Captain Jeremy Larkin, Henry Abington and Isak Poole. They are serving the cause undercover as the Yankee Doodle Society. Perhaps you have heard of their exploits?"

Daniel cocked one eyebrow in surprise. "Why yes I have Gen'ral. I have to admit I pictured older men though. Proud to meet you young feller's." Seeing the surprise in each young face, he chuckled, "You boys weren't expectin' an old frontiersman and an Indian were you?"

The handsome blonde young man, Jeremy, his eyes wide with surprise and his jaw hanging limp, suddenly realized he was the leader and needed to speak. "Sir…I have heard of your exploits for as far back as I can remember. I am sure my friends will agree with me that we are most honored to serve the same cause with you." Henry and Isak nodded in unison, their faces still bright with astonishment at being in the presence of Daniel Boone.

Daniel turned to Mingo. "This is Mingo, a fellow explorer, patriot, and a very good friend o' mine."

Mingo said, "Gentlemen, I am pleased to meet you."

All the young men in the tent looked as astounded as the sentry had when Mingo spoke. The general asked with a smile, "Mingo, where did you get that fine English accent?"

Mingo smiled. "I am half English, half Cherokee, educated at Oxford." Mingo hesitated, glancing at Daniel. "I hope that my cross-breeding does not cause concern…"

Daniel said, "You might as well know up front, Gen'ral, that his father is Lord Dunsmore, the Virginia governor. Mingo was educated in England, but he's lived with his Cherokee people most of his adult life. Rest assured gentlemen, Mingo is squarely on my side, and my side is with the American's in this war."

"I am not concerned about Mingo's loyalty," Lafayette said. "Doctor Franklin has recommended him highly. That is enough for me." Mingo smiled at the quick acceptance. The general returned the smile. "Mingo, I may understand your life between two peoples better than you think I do."

That statement caught Daniel a little off guard and made him curious to know how this properly bred French aristocrat could understand Mingo's life between two peoples.

"_Monsieur_ Boone," the general said, "are you and Mingo in need of refreshment or rest after your long journey?"

"No, sir, we're fine. We stopped at the Black Horse Inn." Daniel saw a quick knowing look pass between the general and his sergeant. Sergeant Boggs slipped out of the tent.

Lafayette motioned to a map on the table, "Well gentlemen, shall we proceed with the briefing? Our mission is to transport guns, ammunition, and explosives to the Oneida Indians of the north. We have few friends among the Indian tribes. Most are taking up with the British and attacking colonial villages in a most violent manner. The Oneidas have shown some interest in joining our side. It seems they prefer Frenchmen to Englishmen."

"I see," Daniel said. "So we're to transport you to a pow-wow with the Oneida?"

Lafayette smiled confidently at Daniel. "I will be accompanying you along with my men. It will not be your job to guard me, _Monsieur _Boone." Sergeant Boggs re-appeared in the tent as quietly as he had left. The young general's dark brows dipped. With a slightly worried and less confident tone he asked, "Were you given instructions that led you to think that guarding me was your mission, _Monsieur _Boone?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "Oh, no, of course not. I 'spect it'll be a team effort…sir." Daniel scratched the side of his nose. He adjusted his coonskin cap, looked at Mingo and then back at the general. "It's just that Doc Franklin had us guide _Monsieur_ Beaumarchais cross country once and--"

"_Mon Dieu_! Not that mad man?" Lafayette exclaimed with an astonished look that hinted of relief. "I am very sorry indeed you had to experience that!"

Mingo and Daniel looked at each other in surprise. Daniel said, "So…you know Beaumarchais?"

Lafayette scowled and shook his head. "Beaumarchais is a godsend to this cause, but to have to deal with the man...Phhaw! I would rather be chained to a desk at headquarters bored to death."

The other men smiled at the general's sudden animated state. It was obvious to Daniel that being still, or idle, for any length of time was probably torture to the young Frenchman.

"I see how the two of you might hesitate to go on a mission with another Frenchman. I can assure you I am no Beaumarchais!" The general fiercely shook his head. "Why I am nothing like that man, you can ask Sergeant Boggs, he has met him." The general swung up his arm towards the sergeant giving him leave to speak.

Sergeant Boggs smiled and said, "Gentlemen, you will not be disappointed in General Lafayette. He roughs it with the rest of us and is quite capable of taking care of himself."

Daniel looked at the older man in his hunting shirt, his tanned face and the hunting knife sheathed at his belt. "Sergeant Boggs, you look like a man that would know. What part of the country do you hail from?"

"West Pennsylvania, sir."

Daniel nodded. He noticed that the sergeant was near his own age. His sandy hair not yet peppered with gray. "A fellow frontiersman and Pennsylvanian. Did you serve in the French war as well?"

The sergeant hesitated for a moment and glanced at General Lafayette. "Yes, sir, I served with General Washington as a scout. I was just a youngster then."

Daniel suddenly realized that if he imagined the sergeant a good bit younger… "Did you serve with the Braddock expedition?"

Sergeant Boggs answered, "Yes, sir. I was there."

Daniel grinned ear to ear and pushed his coonskin cap back on his head. "Why I remember you. You had quite a reputation as I remember it."

The sergeant's sandy eyebrows arched. He glanced at his young general who looked on with interest. The sergeant said, "I remember you too, sir."

Daniel didn't miss the look that passed between the sergeant and his general, or the meaning. Obviously, General Lafayette didn't know what he knew about Sergeant Boggs. He decided he better leave the subject. "Well it was a mighty fine reputation. Washington thought highly of you as I remember it. I think that puts my concerns at rest. How 'bout you, Mingo?"

"I am not concerned about General Lafayette, but what about these three young men?"

Daniel looked over Jeremy, Henry and Isak. "You boys look like 'townies' to me, used to sleepin' in a warm bed after a mission."

The directness of the tall frontiersman made Jeremy's handsome face redden under his mop of blonde hair. "You are very right to question our experience, Mr. Boone. We do know how to 'rough' it, even if we are not always at our happiest doing it." Jeremy looked pointedly at Henry who smiled guiltily. "Meeting with Indians…on their turf…that is another matter. I will be honest with you, that aspect of this mission concerns me. It will be a new adventure for the three of us."

Lafayette reached out and gripped Jeremy's shoulder, briefly. "We will not be strangers to these particular natives. I met with the Oneida when I was in Albany. You three have met some of them in this camp have you not?"

Henry swallowed and said, "I would not characterize it as having 'met' them, sir. Those particular natives were not open to the idle conversation of making an acquaintance. Actually, sir, they were rather intimidating, not very sociable--"

"Sociable?" Jeremy said, astonished. "Henry, the general wasn't asking you to dance with them." The other men chuckled at Jeremy's quick wit.

"They are warriors, Henry," Lafayette said with a slight scolding tone. "They are supposed to be intimidating."

Jeremy and Isak ducked and chuckled, but held their amusement in check when they each got a glare and a scowl from Henry.

Daniel knew that Lafayette had not been in the colonies even a year. "When did you meet with the Oneida, Gen'ral?"

The general turned abruptly towards Daniel. "Last month, while on assignment in Albany, New York. An allegiance was formed at that time, but now we are seeking warriors in great number." The muscles at the edges of the general's mouth twitched and gave way to a broad dimpled smile which accentuated his youth. His dark eyes filled with the gleeful twinkle Daniel had seen earlier. The general said in a mocking worried tone, "_Monsieur_ Boone, do not worry, I am much older and wiser today than I was then."

The implication of the general's statement made Daniel blush. He said, "I'm sorry, Gen'ral. I didn't mean to offend. You have clearly been very busy since you arrived in America."

Lafayette smiled at Daniel's apology, but quickly turned serious again. "There is a plan for the trip. Arrangements have been made along the way to clear the known obstacles. _Monsieur_ Boone, you, and Mingo, are joining us primarily for your negotiation skills with the Indians, but your excellent guiding and tracking skills will be appreciated as well. Henry is our explosives expert. He is going along to train the Indians in the use of some of their new weapons. Jeremy and Isak are coming along to…assist him."

Daniel focused on Henry and saw the spitting image of Ben Franklin, only younger. Henry looked studious and intelligent, but didn't look like a man that would, or could, make a strenuous journey up north. Daniel worried about the idea of giving an Indian tribe explosives. He glanced at Mingo and saw his friend's worried frown, which told him Mingo was thinking the same thing.

"Sir, if I may…" Daniel hesitated for a moment for fear of offending the general.

"Of course, _Monsieur_ Boone, please go ahead."

"Gen'ral, aren't you concerned that those weapons may be turned on innocent people someday? Allegiances formed one day sometimes fall away the next for the slightest of reasons."

"There is a risk, but we are not giving them enough to inflict much damage. It is more the show, and not the actual power of the weapon that we hope will impress them. Henry can put on quite a show." The general smiled at Henry, who feebly smiled back.

Lafayette waited, looking Daniel steadily in the eyes, to see if he had further concerns. Daniel nodded his understanding. Daniel had a million questions about this trip in his mind but he decided to hold his tongue. He didn't want to offend this young man at their first meeting by seeming to question everything he said.

"There is one favor I must ask of you _Monsieur_ Boone," the general said. "I wish to commission you an officer. I know that the Virginia militia is going to raise your rank soon. I need you to be my second in command on this trip. Will you consent to take the oath of allegiance and become Colonel Daniel Boone?"

That caught Daniel by surprise. "A commission…sir? A colonel? But I have to return to Kentucky…"

Lafayette shook his head. "I do not expect you to agree to a time period of service. It can last only for the period of this trip if you wish."

Daniel looked at Mingo, who only smiled and shrugged.

"Well, all right, sir. If that is what you need of me."

Lafayette smiled confidently, clearly pleased with Daniel's decision. He motioned for  
Sergeant Boggs to administer the ceremony, which was conducted quickly and solemnly. At the conclusion, the general shook Daniel's hand and said, "Congratulations, Colonel Boone, and thank you. I am afraid the pay is not worth mentioning." Lafayette grinned and everyone chuckled knowing that the statement was all too true.

The general continued the briefing. "Captain Larkin will be responsible for leadership of the group of twenty men that will be accompanying us by horseback." Jeremy, frowned, and then quickly smiled weakly at his general. Daniel and Mingo didn't miss the small exchange and knew that Jeremy was hearing about his role on the mission for the first time.

Apparently, Lafayette didn't miss the hesitation in Jeremy, or the quick look between Daniel and Mingo. He clasped his hands behind his back and paced to the dark side of the tent and back. It made Daniel nervous that he had finely insulted the general. Lafayette looked down and shook his head then looked up sharply at Daniel and Mingo, then at the trio that made up the Yankee Doodle Society as if questioning to himself the group he had gathered. "I can not guarantee anyone's safety. This is a very dangerous mission. Each of you must feel comfortable taking the risk, and there is great risk in being in this camp…or with me. I will not force anyone that truly has misgivings. I would like all of you to sleep on this tonight, talk amongst yourselves, and let me know in the morning your decisions. We leave at mid-morning tomorrow. Sergeant Boggs will show you to your accommodations"

The general gestured towards the tent opening, and with that quick dismissal, the men left the general's tent guided by the sergeant to nearby tents for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sergeant Boggs quickly deposited Jeremy, Henry and Isak in the medical tent than continued on with Daniel and Mingo to another tent. He opened the flap and held it for them to enter before following them in. A lit candle suspended from the tent's supports revealed the scant furnishings of two cots and a camp table with stools. "I hope you find the accommodations agreeable, gentlemen. A guard will be posted outside all night. He is there to fetch whatever you ask."

"Thank you, Sergeant. Mingo and I will be fine." As the sergeant turned to leave, Daniel grabbed him by the shoulder.

The sergeant turned, and stood at military ease, his face without emotion, his hands behind his back. "Is there something I can do for you, sir?"

"Sergeant, you seemed uncomfortable when I recognized you in the gen'ral's tent. Is there a reason for that? Does the gen'ral not know about your prior military service?"

Sergeant Boggs smiled. "He knows I served in the war with honor, sir. I am reluctant to talk about it in front of him. I am on a special assignment for General Washington to protect General Lafayette's life--"

"And you don't want to throw you're past relationship with Gen'ral Washington in the young gen'ral's face?"

The sergeant nodded. "I feel like a spy for General Washington as it is. I don't want General Lafayette to feel that he is being spied upon."

"That is very considerate of you, Sergeant, to be careful of your gen'ral's feelin's. I thought you were hesitant 'cause many Frenchmen died in that war. My own memories gave me some pangs of guilt on first meetin' Gen'ral Lafayette. He seemed quick to dismiss us. Did we anger him?"

The Sergeant shook his head. "Nay, sir. The general has a lot of letters to write. He will be at that late into the night. General Washington has him writing to every nobleman and merchant across the pond to cajole them to part with their change." The sergeant snickered. "Washington calls him his "Minister of Foreign Affairs."

"He probably does a fine job of that," Mingo said, "if his writing is anything like his graceful presence."

"Aye, sir. As long as he can write in French. He struggles a bit with English. Is there anything else I can do for you, sirs?"

"No. Thanks. Goodnight, Sergeant." Daniel said.

After the sergeant left, Daniel dropped his haversack on one of the cots and laid Ticklicker on the table. Then he sat down on one of the stools, dropped his head in his hands, and began to rub his temples.

Mingo unloaded his equipment from his back and shoulders and belt. He straddled a stool and sat down across from Daniel. "Well, Daniel, what are you thinking?"

Daniel's hazel eyes were troubled as he gazed at his friend. "Mingo this is a very dangerous mission if we are headed for upper New York this time of year. There is still snow on the ground here, but the snow in the mountains is meltin.' By the time we get half way, we'll be up to our knees in mud. Did you notice how that young gen'ral seemed so cool and calm as if it was just a huntin' trip away from the big house?"

Mingo laughed quietly. "Yes, Daniel. That very thought came to my mind as well. We do not know these men. We only have Ben Franklin's and General Washington's glowing appraisal of General Lafayette. Those other young men…the Yankee Doodle Society?" Mingo shook his dark head, "I do not know."

Daniel snickered. "The name, Yankee Doodle Society, brings to mind a gang of macaronis doesn't it?"

Mingo grinned and nodded. "Or a New York gentleman's club with a sense of humor."

"I've heard they have been quite a thorn in the British army's side around these parts." Daniel rubbed his face with his hands. He felt the fatigue creeping up his legs. His companion hadn't even begun to look tired. It reminded Daniel of their age difference. "Doc Franklin said he met with the Oneida and the other tribes that make up the Six Nations. He's used their confederation as a model when formulatin' his own thoughts on how our thirteen independent states will make a nation.

Mingo's eyebrows raised. "Are you jesting, Daniel?"

"No, my friend. I think our alliance with this partic'lar tribe is of extreme importance in this war, and quite possibly, to the future of this country, though, I don't know the details. I think we may have to exercise a little faith here and go forth despite our reservations. I like that young gen'ral. He has a confidence 'bout him that makes me want to trust his judgment. I want to see what he's made of, and as for those three boys, well, I suspect we'll be pullin' them out of a mire or two along the way. Nothin' we ain't done before, right?"

"I am with you, Daniel. If you say go, I will go. Did you notice, however, that the general did not tell us exactly where we were going, or how we were going to get there?"

Daniel nodded. "I noticed and I was hankerin' to ask questions, but I felt like he'd have told us if he thought it necessary. I think he was holdin' back those details on purpose. Perhaps he ain't quite sure of us yet."

"Not sure of us? Daniel, he just made you a colonel. He has obviously researched your history and knows your military service. That is something that you never speak of, even to me. Then there was the way he looked at me and acknowledged my life between two peoples. That was very unsettling."

"Yes, that surprised me as well. If he's researched my past, he knows I have a lot of French blood on my hands. Perhaps that would give him pause when sharin' mission details."

Mingo sighed and lowered his head. "Daniel, George Washington has a lot of French blood on his hands. I do not think the marquis would be here if that bothered--"

Suddenly a shock of red hair attached to a pale freckled face popped through the tent opening and said, "Kerr? Is that you?"

A big grin spread over Mingo's face as he instantly recognized the intruder. "John Grayson, old friend. Come in here and let me see you." Mingo stood as the young officer in blue and buff and one gold epaulet stepped inside. Mingo slapped the young man's arms and gripped them tight. "Well, you are a bit older but so am I. This is Daniel Boone, the friend I told you about a long time ago."

The officer's blue eyes widened as he reached out his hand to shake Daniel's. "I've heard much about Daniel Boone and all good. I'm honored to meet you, sir."

Daniel said, "The pleasure's mine. So you two are old friends?"

The newcomer said, "I am sorry, Colonel, I should have introduced myself." The young man stood at attention and saluted. "Sir, I am Lieutenant John Grayson, the commander of General Lafayette's life guard, at your service."

Daniel said, "At ease Lieutenant, you're with friends here."

"I would expect you to be an officer in a very important mission," Mingo said. "Daniel, John and I were at the Royal Academy together. He was a good friend who tolerated my moods and my non-conformist ways."

"I was drawn to eccentricity. With my carrot top and freckles, you can imagine how I stood out among all those blonde English boys. Lord knows I wasn't happy when my father sent me to England to school. I was desperately unhappy in England after his death."

Mingo laughed. "We were both misfits in our own way."

"Indeed we were." Lieutenant Grayson smiled. "But then I was a Cambridge man and you an Oxfordite. We were not supposed to like each other but…we were inseparable. Do you remember what old Sergeant Doyle always said? Looking down his long nose at us with his upper lip stiff as a board." The lieutenant proceeded to take on the mannerisms of an old British drill sergeant complete with brogue. "Oi say, what an odd pair o' ducks you two lads make, joined at t' navel, Oi say." The Lieutenant grinned making his blue eyes twinkle.

"Mingo broke out in laughter at the remembrance and the mimicry."

Daniel grinned wide. His heart jumped with joy at the sound of his Indian friend's laughter. It was rare, that Mingo could find anything to smile about, much less break out in unrestrained hilarity. That youthful laugh was as rare as the 'thee and thou' of a Quaker in Kentucky and usually only heard around the Boone cabin, in the presence of Daniel's family. There were few people on earth that had known Mingo as a youth. That thought brought to Daniel's mind his own younger days and the fact that he could say the same about himself.

"I am sorry to disturb you both. The general told me you were here. I knew Mingo with Daniel Boone meant Kerr Murray was in camp! I couldn't believe it. He said you will be traveling with us tomorrow up north to deliver the guns and ammunition we've collected for the Oneida."

"Yes," Mingo said. "We do not know where we are going, but we are going."

Lieutenant Grayson chuckled. "General Lafayette is keeping the details close. We have had some Tory spies in camp. He is playing it safe. This is an important mission."

"Tories?" Daniel said, "Can't they be rooted out?"

"Yes, sir. That is what I'm doing now. The general has ordered every tent checked for unwanted guests, and he doesn't mean stray cats and rats. There is fear that Tories may have followed you two from the Black Horse Inn."

Mingo and Daniel looked at each other, concerned. Daniel said, "The publican is a Patriot. I'd expect him to keep the Tories off his property."

"Yes, sir. He is a friend of ours, but the Tories have been swarming lately. Something is a foot, stirred up by the British no doubt. Possibility, because they have heard Lafayette is in the area. They want to capture him real bad."

Mingo said, "Then you have a serious job on your hands protecting him."

"Yes, Mingo, but my troops are the best trained in the army. General Washington would not have it any other way. We can take care of the general, you two, and the three across the way. There will be a guard outside all night keeping watch. If you need anything at all, you call out. His name is Jeb."

Daniel smiled. "Jeb, the sentry?"

"Yes, sir. You've met?"

Daniel and Mingo both smirked and nodded.

"Colonel Boone, I can't wait to have a chance to talk with you. My father served with you under Braddock."

Daniel furrowed his brow for a moment than said with recognition, "Jacob Grayson?"

Lieutenant Grayson nodded.

"He was a good man. You take after him, red hair and all."

"Thank you, sir. Perhaps on the journey north we will have some time to reminisce."

"Indeed. I look forward to it."

"Good night then. Sleep well. The guard has your back."

Mingo said, "Good night, John."

After the lieutenant left, Daniel said, "Well, that was a pleasant unexpected surprise."

"It certainly was. I have not seen him in several years. He was apprenticed to a tanner the last time I saw him. Losing his father in the war left him an orphan and an uncle took him in to learn a trade after he returned from England. It is odd that he knows no more than we do about this trip."

"Perhaps. Like I said before, there are some things you have to just take on faith. This is one of those times. I believe everythin' will become known in due time."

With the decision made to go, Daniel stood to blow out the overhead candle as Mingo lay on his cot. After putting out the light, Daniel looked out the tent opening and saw the light in the medical tent. "I reckon those boys are real uneasy about this trip. They may not sleep at all tonight. Perhaps the sight of you and me has them seein' b'ars and injuns in their near futures."

Mingo snickered in the dark. "Surely they are old enough to not believe all those myths about you, Daniel."

Daniel said, "Myths? You mean to tell me you think my life is a myth?"

"You know what I am talking about Daniel Boone. Now you going to keep that flap open all night? It is getting cold in here."

"Oh, all right. Good night, Jeb."

"Gg…good night…sirs."

Daniel shut the tent flap and lay down fully clothed on the cot. Neither Daniel nor Mingo was completely trusting of their unknown surroundings, but weariness quickly put them fast asleep.

* * *

At dawn the next morning, the camp was a buzz with preparations for the long journey. Wagons were loaded with tent canvas, and crates of guns and ammunition. Soldiers were as numerous, and as busy, as ants moving an ant hill. 

Daniel had arisen early and was sitting on a stool inside his tent, cleaning his faithful Ticklicker. Henry was the first to appear from the medical tent, a little disoriented, and clearly sleep deprived. Daniel watched Henry hesitate a moment as he looked towards General Lafayette's tent. Apparently satisfied at seeing the light glowing from within, Henry started to walk towards it between the loaded wagons. Suddenly, Henry was startled by a cry from above him on one of the wagons. He looked up just in time to dodge a falling load of tent poles and canvas and two young soldiers. The noisy commotion echoed over the nearby hills. Henry was standing in shock just clear of the debris looking down at the stunned soldiers as Daniel ran to his side. General Lafayette and Sergeant Boggs rushed from the general's tent.

"Henry, are you all right?" Lafayette asked, frantically.

Henry looked at the general with startled eyes and said, "I was coming…to see you, sir…"

Soon, Mingo, and the rest of the Yankee Doodle Society, had joined the group around Henry.

Henry said, "It's a bad omen, General. I should not go with you. I am a jinx."

Lafayette frowned at Henry. "Henry, you are a man of science. I know you do not believe in such childish things as omens and _port-malheur_. It was an accident and I am very sorry, my friend."

Henry sighed heavily. He wrung his hands and stared at the ground. There was panic in his voice when he said, "My intelligence tells me what you say is true, but my intuition is telling me that if I go I will cause some calamity. Everyone will have to be concerned with me, which means they will be less concerned with themselves, which means…."

Lafayette put his hand on Henry's shoulder. "Henry, I need you on this mission. No one else can do what I need you to do."

Sergeant Boggs helped the two soldiers up. "What happened here?"

One of the soldiers, rubbing his head, said, "I'm not sure, sir. We were adding more tent poles like normal and suddenly everything gave way beneath us and we found ourselves on the ground."

The sergeant clearly angered said, "Dad-burn it. You need to be more careful!"

Mingo, inspecting the backside of the wagon, called out, "Sergeant, you might want to take a look at this."

Sergeant Boggs walked around to stand beside Mingo and looked where Mingo was pointing. Mingo said, "These leather straps have been cut. That is why the load fell when the men climbed on top. It looks like a deliberate act of sabotage."

The sergeant bit his lower lip and took a deep breath and exhaled. He walked to the general's side. "Sir, we have a problem." Lafayette nodded his head and grimaced.

Daniel noticed several blue uniformed soldiers had gathered around them, including Lieutenant John Grayson. Their muskets were cocked and ready. They looked around the camp suspiciously. "Gen'ral, could this have been intended to remove you from the fight while appearin' to be an accident?"

Lafayette sighed and clasped his hands behind his back. Daniel noted that this was the general's 'thinking' stance rather than his 'angry' stance. "That is a possibility, Colonel Boone, but it could also have been intended for you, or Mingo, or anyone of these three men." The general looked towards Jeremy and his friends. "Come, your cook is waiting to prepare your breakfast. It will be your last hot meal for a while. We will be breaking camp in a few hours. I will join you shortly after I finish some letters." The general waved his hand at the debris on the ground as if to dismiss it. "Please, let this be my worry."

Lafayette motioned towards a table under a canopy of trees. There was a young soldier standing ready at a nearby fire, with a black pan in his hand, who was clearly the waiting cook. It was Jeb.

Mingo turned to Daniel and said in a quiet voice, "A little French hospitality, Beaumarchais style?"

Lafayette turned, hearing Mingo, and smiled. "Hospitality, yes, Mingo, but I am afraid the meal is but a simple soldier's ration unlike what _Monsieur_ Beaumarchais would serve. At least you have caught us on a good day of eggs and sausage instead of salt pork and hardtack."

Mingo bowed his head respectfully and smiled. "I am most appreciative, General."

As the guests sat down at the table, they were served coffee, and then the young cook made eggs to order for each. Jeb showed his dexterity by fixing all the eggs, sausage and slapjacks for the group in short order all from the same pan. Mingo said, "I believe this is about the best breakfast I have had in a long while, short of Rebecca Boone's."

Jeb acknowledged Mingo's complement with a smile and a nod, and then quietly continued with his task as if he enjoyed it immensely.

"I believe," Daniel said, "we're seein' Jeb's true callin'." Jeb gave him the same quiet acknowledgement he had given Mingo.

Daniel watched as the soldiers continued to strike their tents, and clear the area, going to great pains to eliminate any trace of the camp. He looked over the three young men sitting across the table. Isak was a tall dark handsome negro, near Daniel's height, muscular and fit. Daniel could tell by his forearms that he was probably a blacksmith by trade. Jeremy, the leader, was the youngest of the trio. He was lean with soft long fingered hands gently cradling his coffee cup. Probably not a tradesman, or farmer, though he was dressed like one. Daniel concluded Jeremy was the son of a wealthy man. Probably, the younger son. Henry appeared to be an educated professional by his attire. He was picking at his food, which Daniel realized was probably not his normal approach to eating by the size of Henry's middle. "Henry, you look like Mingo when he's faced with a plate of greasy b'ar meat."

Henry looked up over his wire spectacles, with deep, almost black eyes, obviously surprised that Daniel Boone was taking any notice of him. "The food is quite good, but I am afraid I have lost my appetite."

"Well that's understandable with the near miss you had this mornin'. I reckon you feel lucky to be alive right now and don't really want to tempt fate any further."

Henry, flanked by his friends, smiled sheepishly and looked at Jeremy, then Isak. "I guess I am not doing a very good job of hiding my apprehension. I do not want to let anyone down, especially General Lafayette."

"When you're knocked out of the saddle the best thing to do is get right back in it. Face those fears head-on and fate will usually help you out. That's how Mingo and I approach life, isn't that right, Mingo?"

Mingo raised his dark eyebrows as he sipped his coffee. "Yes. I have found that backing down from a fear usually causes it to grow in your mind until it is much bigger than the actual threat."

"In fact," Daniel said, "on this very trip over here, before we even got out of Kentucky, Mingo and I were faced with a life and death situation."

The young men across the table shifted forward eager to hear Daniel Boone's words of wisdom. Daniel could see he had their attention; he shot a quick glance at Mingo who smiled into his coffee cup.

"We were campin' for the night, and 'round midnight we had an unwelcome visitor. A great black b'ar wandered upon us and decided that we might make a tasty meal."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

Mingo chuckled. "We lived through it."

Daniel frowned. "I'm tellin' this story Mingo. You slept through the whole thing…remember?"

Mingo smirked at his friend.

"Well, I woke up and saw him approachin', sniffin' around at my feet. I had my head restin' on my haversack full of provisions. I knew it was the scent of that food under my head that was drawin' him into our camp. He was probably hungry after hibernatin' all winter. Faced with such a situation most men would jump up, panic and start yellin' thinkin' they would scare the b'ar off. Boys, I've learnt that's a very unwise approach with a hungry b'ar. It works fine with a curious b'ar, or even a lame b'ar, but you don't want to do that with a hungry b'ar. You're shoutin' in b'ar lingo 'Hey, take me. I'm your meal right here.'"

The boys laughed, even Henry. Daniel smiled and continued. "There I was layin' there stretched out by the fire with that haversack full of food under my head and Ticklicker lyin' across me like this." Daniel picked up his gun and showed exactly how the gun was situated. "Well you can see I had my gun pointin' the wrong way to shoot that b'ar. I looked over to my left and saw Mingo was sound asleep and I figured that was for the best under the circumstances. The b'ar wouldn't pay him no mind, but I was in a bad situation with that sack of food under my head. That b'ar would swipe at my head to get at it and might take my face off doin' it."

Isak said anxiously, "What did you do Colonel Boone?"

Daniel looked serious, "I started singin'."

The boys guffawed and looked at each other. Jeremy said, "You didn't."

Daniel nodded. "I sang a lullaby that I sang for my little ones in the cabin at night. Well that b'ar didn't know what to make of that. He stood up on his back paws and let out this terrible wail."

Mingo grumbled, "Cannot blame him for that."

The boys snickered.

Daniel shot Mingo a hard glance. "I figure he thought it was another b'ar callin' him. Maybe he was rememberin' his mama. That b'ar got all disoriented and lookin' around and forgot about me."

Daniel picked up his gun and aimed at something in the sky, which caused every eye to follow his aim. "While that b'ar's head was turned to the side, I quickly turned Ticklicker around, aimed at that head and 'Sha-boom!' I blew it clean off. The body fell in a heap 'tween me and Mingo."

"Surely that woke you, Mingo?" Henry said.

Mingo shook his head. "No, Henry, it did not."

The boys chuckled.

Daniel grinned with a twinkle in his hazel eyes. "Mingo woke up…when he smelt the b'ar meat roastin' over the fire!" That sent Jeremy, Isak and Henry over the edge into roaring laughter. Daniel laughed and gave Mingo a good-natured slap on the back, just as General Lafayette walked up and sat down at the end of the table.

The general said, "I have obviously missed something."

"Just one of Daniel's tall tales, General," Mingo said. "Do not worry he has enough to fill a small library. He is never short on tall tales."

Lafayette smiled briefly, but his countenance quickly returned to a serious look. "We are about ready to depart. I feel the need to tell you that the accident this morning confirmed my fears that we have Tories in camp. It may cause one or more of you to decide not to go and I will understand completely. The enemy has this loathsome habit of trying to capture me, and others inevitably get hurt. It will be a very dangerous trip." The general was clearly talking to all at the table, but he looked pointedly at Henry.

Henry smiled, and with confidence, said, "I am with you, General. I do not want to miss this for the world." Henry looked at Daniel and received a big smile in return.

Daniel said, "Mingo and I are with ya as well."

Jeremy and Isak quickly joined in with their agreements.

Lafayette grinned, showing his dimples, as he grabbed a slapjack and folded a piece of sausage in it, obviously making traveling food. "Allons! The horses are ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Daniel mounted his horse, he saw that he had saddlebags full of cold provisions, a tin canteen, a horse pistol, gunpowder & cartridges, a sharpened hatchet, and a bedroll. He adjusted his seat, trying to get comfortable. The saddle smelled of new leather. Daniel didn't much care for long horseback rides. He swung his right leg over to meet his left and slid to the ground. He lengthened his stirrups. Few men were as tall as Daniel Boone. He looked over at Mingo and saw him inspecting a new rifle and loading it. Daniel pulled his horse pistol from its holster and found it loaded. The quantity of provisions would cover them for two days. He figured there would be some hunting along the way to cover the rest of the journey.

Without looking away from his rifle inspection, Mingo said, "Are you finding your saddle uncomfortable already, Daniel?"

Daniel smirked and remounted his horse, shifting to find a comfortable spot.

The regiment and the baggage headed out the back side of the camp, down a well worn Indian trail. The twenty blue-coated men, that made up the general's personal guard, were mounted and in formation behind the baggage. Lieutenant Grayson and Sergeant Boggs were giving them last minute orders.

Lafayette rode up to his guests on a great dappled gray. The general checked his horse, causing the great white steed to rear its head and paw the ground with one hoof. "We will follow the regiment for a ways." Daniel noticed that the young general sat his horse tall and straight, like a confident leader. His horsemanship no doubt learned in a French military school. The general's uniform fit him well, unlike those of his soldiers. He wore polished black riding boots, his sword hung smartly at his side in a gleaming scabbard.

Daniel smiled as he looked over the three young men that made up the Yankee Doodle Society. He could see they did not share the general's military polish. They slumped, they slouched, in what could only be characterized as a permanent 'at ease', but they were young, bright-eyed and ready for an adventure. Even Benjamin Franklin's twin, Henry Abington, looked cheery and almost without a care.

Jeremy said, "We are not going with the regiment, sir?"

"No, we will be taking a different route. We will rendezvous with them later. Jeremy, you will lead our group when we separate. Lieutenant Grayson has been informed. He will cooperate fully."

"Sir, I am honored, but is there a specific reason you have put me in charge? You know that I have no military training…sir."

Lafayette turned a serious face towards the young blonde captain and said, "Because I know that I can trust you, Captain Larkin, and your friends, Isak, and Henry. I will fill in for your lack of military training."

Jeremy peered with intelligent eyes at his general. "Sir, are you saying you can't trust your own guard? or Lieutenant Grayson? or…even Sergeant Boggs?" Daniel was thankful Jeremy was pressing on with the questions he wanted to ask. The young captain was sharp and observant. His dress and demeanor were deceiving, perhaps on purpose. Either Jeremy had special privileges, or Lafayette tolerated questioning from a subordinate better than most men in his position.

The general took a deep breath, exhaled, and looked off towards his guard. "I am hopeful that I am sending the Tory spies off with the main army, but I can not be sure. My guards have saved my life many times. I know they do it out of either loyalty to me, or to General Washington."

The general turned back to Jeremy and said, "Information has leaked to the British that only a few of my guard knew, and that worries me. It seems they had spies waiting at the Black Horse Inn for the arrival of Colonel Boone, and Mingo. The spies reported to the British command. I made sure few people knew they were coming, not even the sentries."

Daniel smiled at Mingo remembering the encounter with the clueless sentries.

"General," Isak said, "are you expectin' an attack by the British on this trip?"

"Perhaps. Now that they know that Colonel Boone and Mingo are with me, it would be quite a capture. A nice headline in the London newspapers." The general closed his eyes, sighed deeply, and then turned back to Jeremy. "You have your job cut out for you, Jeremy. I was not expecting to have to deal with a capture attempt."

"I am always happy to serve, sir. Thank you for explaining it to me."

The general smiled at his young captain as Sergeant Boggs rode up. "We are ready to move out, sir, the camp is clear."

* * *

The general and his guests joined the guards as they were cantering onto the trail leading east from camp. When the head of the regiment reached Providence Road, it turned north, a long trail of infantry and wagons snaked its way before the mounted men. 

When Lieutenant Grayson reached Providence Road, he stopped the guards and waited. While they waited quietly, Lafayette turned his horse and moved back beside Jeremy out of hearing of the others. "Jeremy, you know the old Indian trail that parallel's Providence Road?"

"Of course sir, we have used it many times as an escape route. It is not very well known."

"That is the trail we are to take and only you and I know it at this point. If anything happens to me, you are to escort Boone and Mingo to General Washington's headquarters at Valley Forge. It is imperative that they get there. Do not stop to rescue me if I am captured. Do you understand?"

Jeremy looked seriously at his general. "Yes, sir. I understand your orders, sir, but…it will not be easy to convince any of these men to leave you behind if you are captured."

"They will follow orders, Jeremy." Jeremy looked hard into his general's dark brown eyes and saw no wavering. He nodded his understanding.

After the regiment had moved out of sight, Lieutenant Grayson turned in his saddle and said, "Captain Larkin, this is your command, sir."

Jeremy moved up to the front of the double column of mounted soldiers. "Thank you Lieutenant." Jeremy turned and lifted his arm, "This way men."

Jeremy led the group across Providence Road and then he turned north on a hidden trail through a heavily forested area. It was a rough go with the men ducking below low hanging branches and the horses jumping over fallen debris on the trail. The forest's inhabitants, squirrels, deer and birds, complained noisily about the intrusion and scurried to get out of the path of the oncoming riders. The men were soon forced into one long single file. The trees had the start of spring leaves creating a motley pattern of sun and shade on the forest floor making it even more treacherous to travel.

When Jeremy reached a clearing, he stopped when he heard the whinny of a horse in the distance. He held up his hand to stop the others. When the group had come to a full stop in the clearing, the sound of thrashing and whinnying gave evidence of a horse in trouble. Jeremy rode towards the sound and came to the edge of a deep ravine where he saw the source of the noise. A fallen horse was trapped in the ravine and injured such that it could not climb out.

Lafayette rode up beside Jeremy. "We should not waste time trying to save him, Jeremy. Have one of the men go down and put him out of his misery."

Jeremy motioned for Jeb to come forward. "Bring your pistol and go down and shoot that horse in the head."

Jeb dismounted with his pistol and hurried down the side of the ravine, sliding close to the horse. He placed his pistol next to the horse's head, cocked, pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. The soldier inspected his gun. He called up, "Sir, my pistol seems to be jammed."

Lafayette pulled his pistol out of its holster. "Here use mine. He tossed it to Jeb."

The soldier once again aimed, cocked and fired. A loud concussion blew the men back at the edge of the ravine and a huge puff of smoke arose from the ravine. The echo of the violent explosion reverberated through the forest. Jeb screamed in pain, grabbing his arm, he fell beside the horse that still lived. Jeremy shocked, momentarily swooned with vertigo at the sight below him. He looked at Lafayette who was equally stunned. They both dismounted and slid down to the fallen soldier and discovered that the young man's hand and forearm had been blown off. He was bleeding excessively from what was left of his arm. Jeremy called up, "Henry? Can you assist us here, please?"

Henry's inquisitive face appeared at the edge of the ravine along with Daniel and Mingo. Henry sat down and slid on his bottom to the soldier. He looked over the mangled arm and said, "The bleeding has to be stopped." He quickly pulled the silk scarf from his neck and made a tourniquet on the soldiers arm. The bleeding slowed. Jeb was shaking and barely conscious.

Jeremy yelled, "You men up there, make a litter for this man and bring it down." Soon four men were at the edge of the ravine with the litter. Jeremy, Lafayette and Henry climbed out to let the men haul up the soldier."

"General, this man needs a doctor," Henry said, in an authoritative voice. "He may have to lose more of this arm. Doctor Lloyd is the closest Patriot doctor. He is five miles from here on the pike."

A shot rang out and everyone turned to see Mingo coming up out of the ravine with the general and Jeb's guns. Mingo said, "General, someone has tampered with both of these guns. Your gun was sabotaged to cause it to misfire. You see how it was loaded and then this molten lead was placed to prevent the charge from exiting the bore."

Lafayette took the gun and examined it. The general was pale, his dark eyes glazed with unshed tears, his hand shook that held the gun. He knelt down on one knee beside Jeb, took the soldier's hand in his own and said softly, "Jeb, I am very sorry."

Jeb, still writhing in pain, squeezed the general's hand. He looked up at the young general, who wasn't much older than himself, and said through clenched teeth, "It's all right, sir. Some Tory did this. If you find him…hang him for me."

Daniel knelt down on the other side of Jeb. "Jeb, you'll just have to learn to cook 'n shoot with your left hand, and in that order. I don't know what kind o' marksman you are but you're a fine cook."

Jeb managed to smile at Daniel.

Lafayette turned to Jeremy and said, "It will require ten men to get him there safely. Captain, split off a group. They are to stay with this man until he is out of danger than follow the regiment on the road."

Jeremy rose and made the arrangements.

The mounted guard left behind appeared nervous about what they had just witnessed. They glanced at each other with solemn questioning eyes.

* * *

When they were headed down the trail again, Daniel moved up beside Lafayette. "Are you all right, Gen'ral? That's quite a surprise to lose a soldier by your own gun." 

Lafayette was still breathing rapidly and shaking. He still held the gun in his hand. "_Oui_, it was a fright, Colonel." The general swallowed hard, frowned and hesitated seeming to search for words. Daniel could see the emotion was making it difficult for the young man to find the English. "My anger…has me this moment…I shall be fine."

Mingo rode up on the other side of the general. "Sir, it would seem that someone is trying to kill you, not just capture. If you had needed that gun in a fight, you would most assuredly have been killed by your enemy, after you lost your arm."

Lafayette looked at Mingo. "That does seem to be the motive. If you two…have second thoughts …about this journey, I understand."

Daniel reached out and put his hand on the young general's gold braided epaulet and the three men stopped their horses, allowing the other riders to move out of hearing range. "Gen'ral, I know you didn't intend for Mingo and I to serve as guards for you on this trip. Perhaps you even feel some responsibility towards us--"

Lafayette turned fierce determined eyes on Daniel. "Colonel Boone, you and Mingo are as important to this cause as I. There are other generals. There are no men that can stand up to be counted as equal to either one of you."

Daniel smiled at the young general's enthusiastic admiration. "Son, Mingo and I both appreciate your high regard, but I've a difference of opinion with you on who is or isn't important right now."

Lafayette frowned and turned a puzzled look first to Mingo, then to Daniel. "And I appreciate your concern for me, Colonel. Let us hope that the Tories are not with us and do not know our route or destination."

"You've certainly done all that you can do to throw them off, but if it's a man in this guard…"

Lafayette nodded. "It is good to know that I have you two among the men I can trust."

Mingo handed the general his pistol. "I loaded this one." Lafayette smiled as he took the offered gun and the three men cantered up to join the rest of the group.

* * *

The trail widened, as the surrounding woods became denser. The group of riders was surprised by the ruins of an old homestead where only the chimney and cellar remained, long covered by creeping wild grape vines. The stark woody vines, devoid of summer leaves, gave the place a look of death. Everyone knew that the home was probably a Loyalist or a Patriot burned out by the wrath of neighbors early in the war. They rode by silently as if to honor the dead. 

Past the homestead, they encountered a calm bubbling stream flowing over well-worn boulders. It had a brightening affect on the men. By mid-afternoon, they were ascending into hills, where they passed an abandoned mineshaft, and picked their way through the debris of rusting spades and carts left behind on the trail. A peaceful calm blanketed the forest lulling the soldiers into believing they had left the threat of traitors and spies behind. The soldiers whispered softly among themselves for entertainment, but they were clearly well trained to stay quiet while on the move to avoid detection. Jeremy halted the men to rest and water the horses where a wide, shallow stream crossed the trail.

Lafayette commanded firmly, "Men, fix bayonets!"

The guard immediately drew their steel bayonets. The sound of metal sliding against metal filled the small valley as the men slid the gleaming steel onto the ends of their rifles. The blue-coated guard looked cautiously around the area, expecting a foe.

Jeremy looked surprised at the general. "Ambush?"

"Possible," the general replied.

As Daniel and Mingo were filling their canteens at the stream, Lieutenant Grayson walked up. "That was a bit tense this morning, but it seems the danger has past. Poor Jeb. He was so young, and the only son to his father as well."

"John, do you have any idea who might have sabotaged those guns?" Mingo said.

Lieutenant Grayson shook his head. "No. Has to be a Tory, else a malcontent in the infantry. The general's guard are loyal everyone."

"Wouldn't one of the guards," Daniel said, "have checked the gen'ral's weapons to see that they were loaded this mornin'?"

"Aye, Sergeant Boggs. He always checks the general's weapons and equipment. The sergeant is one of the most loyal, though. I can't see him doing anything to hurt General Lafayette. The sabotage must have happened after he did his inspection. Surely the saboteur is with the regiment at this point and has given up on capturing the general, if that is his aim."

"Capture?" Mingo said. "The aim is clearly to kill General Lafayette."

The lieutenant looked puzzled. "Do you think so, Mingo? I thought that trapped horse a possible diversion. The Cow Boys are always doing such things. The British are keen on capturing General Lafayette, and will pay handsomely for it, but murdering him could raise the ire of the French."

"Not if it appears to be an accident," Daniel said, "or a battlefield casualty."

Lieutenant Grayson frowned and thought for a moment. "I see what you mean, Colonel. Someone is going to a lot of effort to make it look like an accident when they could have just shot the general in camp."

"Perhaps we are out of danger at this point," Mingo said. "Splitting off from the regiment may have solved the problem for now, albeit temporarily. What will happen when we rejoin them?"

"I can not tell since I am not privy to when that will happen or where. Perhaps the captain knows. Here he comes now."

Jeremy strode up with Henry and Isak. Jeremy said, "Lieutenant Grayson, please see that each man checks his own weapons." Jeremy combed his fingers through his thick blonde hair, as he contemplated the ground. "On second thought…tell everyone to reload. Better to waste a little powder than lose a man."

Lieutenant Grayson saluted. "Yes, sir, Captain."

"Colonel Boone, I recommend that you and Mingo reload your weapons if you found them loaded this morning." Jeremy bent down at the stream and filled his canteen.

Daniel said, "Captain, you wouldn't happen to know our destination, or where we are to meet up with that regiment again?"

"No, sir, I do not know. The general is keeping it to himself for some reason."

Daniel nodded and didn't pursue it any further.

Jeremy walked back to Lafayette who was standing near his horse. "General, did you fill your canteen yourself?"

"No."

"Then trade with me."

"Huh?" Lafayette smirked. "Poison would be too obvious even for the British."

"Sir. Please?" The general reluctantly exchanged canteens with Jeremy then walked his horse down to the stream.

Daniel was standing apart at the bank of the stream, listening to the sounds of the forest. Squirrels barking and chasing each other up a nearby tree caught his attention. Memories of hunting with his brother in these woods as a child flooded his mind, filling him with a sad melancholy he had not felt in years. The birds were riotous, drowning out the soft bubbling of the stream at his feet. The myriad of sounds was almost mesmerizing. He closed his eyes and tried to recognize each sound. He heard leaves rustling, the groan of trees grown too close together …

…and firelocks cocking!

Daniel glanced over his shoulder to see Sergeant Boggs fly at Lafayette knocking him to the ground and rolling on top of him to protect him with his body. "Get down! Ambush!" Daniel said the words simultaneously with the sergeant. As Daniel fell prone on the ground, he looked around frantically for Mingo just as a bevy of musket fire erupted from the other side of the creek, filling the creek bed with smoke. The musket balls whistled overhead.

Lafayette rolled clear of the sergeant and quickly mounted his horse. He yelled in a deep commanding voice, "Attack men! Rush them before they reload!" He called back over his shoulder. "Henry! Stay with the wounded!" Daniel looked up as the general galloped by him headed into the stream. The guards, and Jeremy and Isak, were right behind him, some on horseback, and some on foot. They rushed through the choking screen of smoke. Screams pierced the air and the panicked call of "Quarter! Quarter!" filled the forest.

Daniel called out, "Mingo!" He couldn't see for the smoke. His pulse was racing, his breath quick and short. He jumped up with his musket and surged forward into the creek. The creek swirling around his ankles was filled with blood. "Mingo, answer me!"

A hand grabbed his shoulder, "I am here, Daniel." Daniel blew out the breath he was holding. The two men dashed into the smoke towards the hellish noise.

Daniel yelled, "They're runnin'!" Mingo and Daniel came upon fallen enemy that were dressed as hunters with no telling signs to identify them. They heard the thud of bayonets driven home farther in front of them. Both men rushed forward through a sparsely wooded area and found themselves face to face with a ragtag band of unshaven, unclean men, clearly not British regulars.

Mingo snapped his whip back, and then forward, in a quick action, catching the arm of one of the retreating attackers. The man screamed as the whip wrapped and cut into his flesh. He fell to the ground but quickly arose and squirmed free of the whip. After flashing a wild eyed look towards Daniel and Mingo, the man turned and bolted away with his fellow assailants.

The ambushers were quickly routed and sent scurrying deeper into the woods. Daniel heard General Lafayette's voice. "Stand down men!"

Daniel and Mingo checked the fallen enemy and found them all dead from bayonet or sword wounds.

"These men reek of whiskey and rum," Mingo said. "They look like trappers or hunters."

Lafayette returned riding up with Jeremy and Lieutenant Grayson. Jeremy ordered the dead buried and the men quickly set to work accomplishing the task. Jeremy looked puzzled at one of the dead enemy. "Who the dickens are these men?"

"Cow Boys," Lafayette said. "Tory renegades. Probably a few militia deserters as well. Do we have any wounded, Captain?"

Jeremy looked around and spotted a fallen soldier in the clearing on the opposite bank of the creek. Henry was already there checking to see if he was dead or alive. "Looks like it, sir." Henry motioned to Jeremy that the soldier was deceased.

Lafayette dismounted, took a deep breath and exhaled, pushed his wind-disheveled hair back off his forehead. He looked around as if looking for someone. Daniel realized it was Sergeant Boggs that was missing.

Daniel said, "Gen'ral, could you tell how many there were?"

"Thirty or more. It looks like we have nearly half of them here. They dragged off a few wounded. Jeremy, we need to keep moving as soon as--"

Just then, Sergeant Boggs stumbled out of the woods. His head was bleeding.

General Lafayette hurried to his side and helped him to the ground. "Sergeant. Have you been shot?"

"No, sir. Just scraped a bit with a tomahawk." The general moved the sergeant's hand to reveal a nasty looking gouge at his hairline above his ear.

Henry came up quickly with his saddle bag and knelt down to examine the wound. "It is a skin wound and a contusion. You will have a dreadful looking bruise in the morning Sergeant, but otherwise you will live. Let me put some powder on that to prevent infection."

Sergeant Boggs smiled at Henry. "Perhaps you have brought me luck today, Henry."

Henry realized the sergeant had heard his words of panic from the morning. "If so, I am happy to have provided the service."

The guards, who had gathered around their sergeant, chuckled with relief.

"Those renegades are just lick'n their wounds," Daniel said. "They'll be back. There was wild determination in those eyes."

"Yes, Colonel," the general said, "that is very likely."

Lafayette stood and looked at Jeremy. "We need to move out as soon as the burials are completed." As Jeremy turned to walk away, the general put a firm hand on his shoulder and said, "Oh…and Jeremy, mark the grave of our man. I shall have him retrieved, later."

* * *

As the soldiers were burying the dead, the Yankee Doodle Society, Daniel, and Mingo regrouped around General Lafayette. Jeremy said, "General, how did those renegades know we were on this trail? I thought only you and I knew." 

"I do not know, Jeremy. Only Lieutenant Grayson and Sergeant Boggs knew that this was a possibility among three other routes." The general sighed deeply. "I do not want to believe either of those men is the informant. It is simply unimaginable to me."

Henry stiffened. "Sir, Sergeant Boggs would not endanger you or these men for any reason."

"Henry, we know the sergeant better than any of the other men," Jeremy said with a hint of aggravation. "I'm sure the general considers them all loyal."

Lafayette hung his head in despair. "I do not know what to think at this point. Not one has ever given me a reason to doubt him."

"Even good men can be bent," Isak said, "like iron in my forge, by the promise of wealth, or fame …or loyalty to blood relatives." The general looked up and half smiled at tall, dark Isak.

Daniel had not heard many words from Isak. Those were wise words in a tone that implied experience. "What d'ya mean, Isak?"

Isak lowered his head as if in shame. "I once was disloyal to the general. My brother, a runaway slave, was guilty of spying and sentenced to death. I could not stand by and let my brother die, even when I agreed that he deserved it. I interfered with the general's order to shoot him."

"It all worked out in the end, Isak," Lafayette said.

"Aye, sir, but it must have caused great doubts to arise in your mind as to whether you could ever trust me again."

Lafayette clapped Isak on the back. "Not for so very long, my very wise friend, but you have made a good point. I was asking too much of you that day."

Henry said emphatically, "Sergeant Boggs could not be involved in this for any reason!" Some of the guards turned and looked towards the small group around the general.

Jeremy said, "Henry, keep your voice down please."

Henry dropped his head. In a lower voice he said, "Sorry, but I know that man and I know how much the general means to him. I have seen him protect General Lafayette's life, even at the risk of his own, many times in the short time we have known them."

"Henry, I understand why you have such trust in Sergeant Boggs," the general said. "I am sure you each have grown to think of him as a friend, as have I. It would be devastating to find out he is...a traitor."

"What about Lieutenant Grayson?" Mingo asked. "How long have you known him, General?"

"Since Brandywine. He stayed with me during the night after that battle, when I was suffering the pain of a leg wound. He spoke perfect French and I spoke very little English. He is a friend of yours is he not?"

"Yes, I knew him in England before I came to America. I spent time at the Royal Academy with him. I have always known him to be a good honest man. Perhaps Daniel and I can talk to him. Even if he is not involved, he may know more than he realizes. Daniel, he wanted to talk with you about his father."

"Good idea," Daniel said. "Let's go find him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Daniel and Mingo found Lieutenant Grayson sitting alone by the stream reading a dog-eared leather-bound book. His red hair glistened in the sun, making him an easy target if an adversary were near. As they walked up, Mingo said, "What are you reading, John?"

The lieutenant jumped, startled. He brandished his pistol, which was concealed under the book, but quickly relaxed at the sight of Daniel and Mingo. "Defoe's Robinson Crusoe. It's been passed around camp for a while. Have you read it?"

"Yes. I have read it several times to Daniel's son, Israel."

The comely young lieutenant smiled sheepishly at Daniel and Mingo. "You two probably think this an odd time to be reading. Reading usually calms my nerves. It's not working today. I never dreamed the British would try to assassinate General Lafayette. That is so unlike them."

"You mean it's against their code of conduct?" Daniel said.

"Yes, sir. Even with my short time in the British army as a youth, I know that a British officer does not stoop to cowardice, and assassination is the desperate act of a coward."

Daniel and Mingo sat down on a log by the stream.

"Well, Lieutenant, men don't always follow the rules," Daniel said.

Lieutenant Grayson furrowed his brow, slipped the small book into his coat pocket and changed the subject. "Tell me about my father, Colonel. What were his last hours like?"

"Jacob Grayson was a good soldier, an expert marksman. We were camped for the night on a march north to disrupt a French supply line. Jacob, I, and some others were sittin' around a fire reminiscin' about our early days. We had each started out on a farm and felt the limits imposed by family and inheritance."

Daniel snickered, and smiled with guilt, remembering his youthful ambitions. "We both shared a dislike for farmin'. We talked about headin' west together after the war. Young men with big dreams of startin' a new life where land was plentiful. If your father hadn't been killed, I feel sure he would be with me in Kentucky."

"How did he die?"

Daniel looked puzzled. "You mean you never heard how he died?"

"Oh, yes, sir. The platoon sergeant lived in our community. I heard his stories, but…"

"Charlie Kerns?"

"Yes, sir. I would really like to hear it from you, Colonel."

"Jacob died a brave man. A band of French, and their Indian allies, ambushed us in the night. Many of our men died by bayonet and never knew what killed 'em. It was a silent attack. Jacob slept light, so he alone awoke when he heard the bayonets thrust into his sleepin' comrades. He sounded the alarm for the rest of us. I saw him killed…"

The lieutenant bowed his head. "Was it an Indian that killed him, or one of the soldiers?"

"Young soldiers. Younger than you."

"Charlie said the French were more savage than the Indians. They had no understanding of honor among soldiers, never took prisoners so as to not be bothered with them, raped any females they came across, or made slaves of them—"

"Ah, Lieutenant, Charlie had a big mouth," Daniel said. "He liked to color the stories of our few confrontations with the French to increase his own importance in the minds of anyone who would listen. He couldn't stand up to the French soldiers, or the Indians. Charlie was always shrinkin' from the fight, usually drunk, feigning a sprained ankle, or anythin' he could come up with as an excuse to hang back. A fuddled sergeant is not a reliable source of information, son."

Lieutenant Grayson grimaced, "I know. Charlie hasn't changed much. He said my father was bayoneted repeatedly then clubbed in the head with the butts of muskets. He said his body was found scalped."

Daniel bowed his head and bit his lower lip. He couldn't find the words.

The lieutenant said, "Is that true, sir?"

Daniel felt a tightening of his chest, his pulse and breathing had quickened, he looked down to see his fists were clenched. He quickly relaxed them. With his hand, he wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead. The sights and sounds of the skirmish with bayonets, earlier, heightened the memories Daniel had of that fateful night over a decade past. Hatred for those French soldiers was still there, deep down inside, though years had passed. He had found it easy to tolerate Charlie Kerns back then. It seemed so right to hate the enemy and smear them with all the sins of mankind. Charlie was good at that. He kept the platoon laughing. What harm could come from it? Now he saw the harm in front of him. A young man poisoned by hate. Daniel knew that old hatred would be threatening to Lafayette.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump. "Daniel, are you all right?" Mingo asked with concern in his eyes.

Daniel looked into Lieutenant Grayson's eyes, still waiting for the answer that would make everything right. "John, that is true. The soldiers had been worked into a frenzy by their commander, and the French couldn't stop the Indians from scalping anymore than the British can today." Daniel swallowed hard. "I too hated the French in that war and long after it had ended, but I see the same behavior in the English and among Americans in this war. Neighbors are at each other's throats, tarrin'n' featherin', rapin', murderin'…"

"War brings out the worst in men," Mingo said, "because decent men can not engage in it. It is a temporary madness. That is what it takes to make a man kill. It has the same effect regardless of creed or race."

Lieutenant Grayson dropped his head into his hands. He rubbed his forehead as if to erase memories from his mind. Then he rubbed his hands together nervously. "I was taught that the French war was an atrocity committed by the French against the English. You are right Mingo. I have learned what it takes to kill a man in war…and I am a trained killer at that…I should know. Thank you for telling me about my father, Colonel. It means a great deal to hear it from you."

"His grandchildren should know he was destined to be a great man, but gave his life servin' his…country."

The men fell silent for a moment, listening to the sounds of the wood and the stream.

Daniel took a deep breath and exhaled. "John, you understand that Gen'ral Lafayette believes one of his most loyal guards is an informant for the British don't you?"

"Including me?"

"He cannot eliminate you," Mingo said, "or Sergeant Boggs."

Lieutenant Grayson sighed. "Well, I understand of course. If an informant led those Cow Boys our way this afternoon, I'd like to get hold of him. We lost a good man." The lieutenant's eyes glanced at Daniel and then quickly darted away. "Of course, the Cow Boys could have just had the misfortune of encountering us. They terrorize the communities between the two armies. They scavenge for cows…and people…they can sell to the British. I'm sure they use this trail."

Daniel said, "You have no suspicions?"

"No, sir. Not a clue. These guards have been loyal without a fault."

"The informant may be with the regiment," Mingo said, "or with the group that went with Jeb."

"I understand, Mingo."

Daniel said, "Perhaps if you share with us how you spent your day yesterday…"

"Are you looking for an alibi?"

"No," Mingo said, "we are looking for clues, John. You may have seen something and do not realize it is a clue. Did anything unusual happen? Were there any strangers in camp?"

The lieutenant thought for a moment. "Only, Captain Jeremy Larkin and his men. They arrived just before sunset."

"Go hour by hour for us from the time you awoke," Daniel said.

Lieutenant Grayson leaned back against the rock behind him. "Well, the drums beat reveille. I arose and proceeded to prepare for morning roll call. The men are required to muster in a designated parade area to be counted, and to receive the orders of the day. It's routine and there was nothing odd or unusual yesterday. Every man and officer was present and accounted for. I spent the rest of the day, counting and inspecting the arms, musket balls and powder we acquired from the Du Ponts. In fact, I was so busy I was surprised when the drums beat the tattoo."

"What is the chain of command in the guard?" Daniel asked.

"I am the commander of the guard. Sergeant Boggs reports to me. He is the general's personal guard. The men report directly to him. The sergeant arranges the posting of the guards. If one of them has so much as a stubbed toe, he is the first to hear of it. He is closest to the general, but sometimes the general sends him off on scouting missions. I take over his duties when he's away." The lieutenant chuckled. "I'll deny I ever said this, but I think General Lafayette sends the sergeant on those scouting missions just to get rid of him. Sergeant Boggs is a bit over protective of the general."

Daniel and Mingo smiled with the knowledge the sergeant had already imparted to them of his 'special mission' for General Washington.

"You don't spend much time with the gen'ral durin' the day?" Daniel asked.

Lieutenant Grayson shook his head, "Not in an official capacity. I represent the guard unit in staff meetings. I'm responsible for recruiting, arranging equipment, horses and supplies for the guard. I lead the company on the battlefield."

"Was there a staff meetin' yesterday?"

"No."

"But you spend time with the gen'ral, unofficially?"

"Yes, sir. Sometimes we just talk, usually at dinner or in the evening. I enjoy his company and he seems to enjoy mine."

"Where would you normally be at sundown?"

"In my tent, reading, or writing letters."

"Were there other officers with you last night?"

Mingo said, "Daniel. This is not a court of inquiry."

"Not last night." The lieutenant paused and drew in a deep breath. He stood suddenly as if bitten, his fists clenched, his freckled face reddened almost matching his hair. Glaring down at Mingo with unblinking eyes, he spoke with a trembling meek voice that contrasted with his appearance. "Mingo, I could never…be an instrument of harm to General Lafayette…or any of these brave men. You, of all people, have to believe me! You have known me longer than anyone here." A tear fell from John's eye. "You think me a suspect don't you? Because of the way my father died at the hand of the French? You think I hold a grudge and would take it out on…Lafayette? I tell you that is impossible!"

Mingo reached up and gripped John's forearm. "Calm down John, we are not accusing you, we are simply looking for clues that will lift the cloud of suspicion from you and ease the general's mind."

Lieutenant Grayson sighed and bowed his head. "I will tell you one thing, I feel wholly inadequate at this moment…I am thankful that the two of you are here."

Daniel stood and patted the young officer's shoulder. "John, by the looks o' things, you and your men are very capable of defendin' the gen'ral. I saw no hesitation on any man's part in that skirmish. It's very odd that a bunch of renegades would even try attackin' such well trained soldiers."

Just then, Sergeant Boggs walked up to the men. "We are moving out gentlemen, the general sent me to fetch you."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Daniel said.

As they walked off towards the trail, Daniel looked at the broad strong shoulders of the sergeant walking in front of him and did not see a guilty man. Knowing his past service to Washington, he was probably a great source of strength for the young general. Daniel had doubts about the young lieutenant, Mingo's friend, raised on hatred of the French. Despite his denial, Lieutenant Grayson had a reason to hate Lafayette as a surrogate for the French soldiers that had killed his father.

As they walked back to the clearing, Mingo and John led the way. Mingo said, "John, I do not know enough to place blame. We should talk some more. I think you may know more than you realize."

Daniel grabbed Sergeant Boggs's arm to stop him, allowing the other two men to move out of hearing range. "Sergeant, do YOU know what's goin' on here?"

"If you mean do I know who is responsible for the sabotage this morning and this attack, I do not, sir. Loyalists in camp, Cow Boys, deserters, malcontents, spies, double agents…they are so common place…I don't know that we will ever know exactly who--"

"You inspected and loaded the gen'ral's gun this mornin'?"

The sergeant looked warily at Daniel. "Aye, sir. That I did, as I do every day."

A dark black bruise was forming along the side of the sergeant's face where he had been clubbed. Daniel had seen with his own eyes, Sergeant Boggs save Lafayette's life by putting his own life in jeopardy. He couldn't bring himself to even tell this man he was suspected of being an enemy informant. "Have any strangers been in camp lately? Have you observed anythin' unusual?"

The sergeant looked off into the forest, knitted his sandy brows together and thought for a moment. Then he turned steady eyes on Daniel. "A couple of weeks ago, the general had me escort a man out of the camp and then he ordered the camp moved. There was something very odd about that man. I would have suspected him a militia deserter, or a Cow Boy, if I didn't know he was Lieutenant Grayson's brother-in-law."

"Brother-in-law? What was his name?"

"Charlie something."

"Kerns?"

"Aye. That sounds right. He came to camp demanding to see the Lieutenant, something about an apprenticeship. The lieutenant talked with him, alone, at length."

* * *

When Daniel and Mingo returned to the trail, they found Jeremy in a heated discussion with General Lafayette. 

"Sir, I insist!"

"Jeremy, whatever danger is down that trail, I will share it with my men. I will not be protected like a piece of…porcelain china!"

"Sir, you put me in command. Let me do it!"

The general dropped his head and took a deep breath, obviously trying to cage his anger in front of the men. "All right, Jeremy. Have it your way."

The men mounted their horses and proceeded down the trail with Jeremy in the lead. The captain had placed the general in the middle of the group of riders, with Daniel and Mingo to either side of him. Daniel could see that it had taken all of Jeremy's persuasive skills to get the general to cooperate. The young Frenchman clearly did not like being 'protected.' Jeremy was flanked by Henry, and Isak.

The heavily wooded forest of old ancient oak, knobby pines, sweet gum and sycamore was growing dark in the late afternoon. The air was filled with the pungent aroma of pine needles that covered the trail. The woods were bare, accept for the pines, and the spring buds high above glazed a light green by the sun. A man dressed in brown or gray could easily be camouflaged among the dense tree trunks. Everyone watched the woods to either side of the trail for evidence of ambushers, which resulted in no one watching the trail directly in front of them.

As the group approached a curve in the trail, they had to climb a field of large boulders, being careful of the horses' footing. Jeremy, Isak and Henry disappeared around the bend. Moments later, the earth shook and rumbled. A startled human yell broke the silence of the forest, followed by the horrendous scream of a horse. The men hurried their horses forward, with guns ready, and found Jeremy and Isak dismounted and peering down a large hole in the middle of the trail. A plume of thick dust was settling around them.

Daniel, Mingo and the officers, hurried to the crater to find the horrific sight of Henry and his horse trapped below them. The horse was panicking and struggling, knocking Henry about in the dark hole like a rag doll. Isak fell on his stomach at the edge of the crater and tried to reach down to grab Henry. Frustrated he yelled, "I can't reach him!"

The general yelled back to the men, "Bring some rope!" He turned back to Jeremy. "The horse will have to be shot or he will kill Henry."

From below came a breathless anxious plead from Henry, "Please, sir…do not shoot him…"

Mingo was taking off his sleeveless buckskin shirt, he said, "General, perhaps blinding the horse will calm him." Mingo threw his shirt down over the frantic horse's head and the horse stopped its wild thrashing.

Jeremy rubbed the dust from his eyes. He and Isak were covered with it. "The ground just gave way…there was a big puff of dust and debris…and then Henry was gone."

The general knelt down at the edge of the cave-in. "Henry, can you hear me? Can you free your legs and crawl up the horse's back?"

There was a mumbled reply. The rope was quickly brought forward and handed to the general.

Isak said, "There's no way anyone can squeeze down into that hole to tie a rope around Henry. He may be too injured to pull himself out. The horse is only going to have so much patience."

Jeremy looked perturbed at Isak.

Isak saw the look. "Sorry, I'm just statin' the facts as I see 'em. Henry can you grab the reins and pull yourself up?"

From below came a breathless reply, "I appreciate…the suggestions…gentlemen…but I am as stuck as a cork in a bottle. I cannot extricate myself…"

Daniel was standing over the general peering down into the dark abyss. "Henry, this is Dan'l Boone. Listen, you're goin' to have to help us get you out o' there."

There was no answer. Daniel walked over into the woods and came back with a couple of small pitch pine limbs. He bent down to light a handful of twigs and bark by striking two pieces of flint together. Once he had a fire going, he lit the end of one of the limbs. It began to glow with a bright light. Daniel handed the torch to Isak, who lowered it into the hole revealing the situation to everyone above ground. Henry was trapped. He looked up at the light, revealing the fear on his face and in his eyes.

Daniel seeing the panic in the young man's eyes, said, "Henry, you're a smart feller. I suspect that if you think on it, you can come up with a way to get you and that horse out of this tight spot. What d'ya say?"

Henry said in a soft voice, "I will try, Colonel Boone." Henry was quiet for a moment. He grunted as he tried to free his legs to climb up on the horse's back, but he was clearly pinned tightly and couldn't move. Henry called up, "Back at the mine shaft we passed… there were broken carts and spades…If someone could go back and retrieve the metal parts…some of the wood?"

Jeremy said, "Of course, Henry, but it would be dangerous at night. Do you think you and your horse can last until dawn? Isak could take a couple of the men and ride back down the trail and retrieve the carts and anything else they see useful."

Isak jumped up and started to mount his horse. "I'm willing to go in the dark, Jeremy."

"No, Isak!" Henry said. "Jeremy is right. Franklin and I can wait. If anything were to happen to you…I would not want to live. I see a branch over my head. Is it strong enough to carry half my weight?"

Mingo leaped up and grabbed the branch with his hands. Flexing the muscles on his dark bare back, he swung his feet clear of the ground. "It is strong enough to carry half the weight of your horse, Henry."

Henry smiled, "Then I think I may have a plan. Franklin and I will hang out here for awhile and catch our breath."

"That's the spirit, boy." Daniel said, "With our brawn, and your brains, we'll have you out o' there in no time." Daniel turned and smiled at the soldiers behind him who smiled back.

"We need to get away from this hole," Jeremy said, "it may be a cave-in of an old mine shaft. We can take turns sitting with Henry." Jeremy stuck Daniel's torch into the ground to give Henry some light. The men moved back and fed the fire that Daniel had started. Jeremy sat down cross-legged to keep his friend company.

Daniel watched General Lafayette walk off into the woods. When he didn't come back after several minutes, he made another torch from the other tree limb and motioned to Mingo to follow him.

* * *

They found the general sitting on a rock outcropping with a view of the sun setting over the peaceful valley from which they had come. As Daniel approached, with Ticklicker cradled in his arms, the general reached for the gun he held under his belt. 

"Whoa there, son. It's just me 'n' Mingo."

"I am sorry, Colonel."

"That's all right. At least that tells me you're not considerin' surrender."

The general looked astonished at Daniel, but gradually understood the meaning of his words and smiled. "I could not let the men see my state of agitation. Poor Henry. He did not want to come and I pressured him…he has been so tolerate of me…they all have. General Washington tells me I am as stubborn as a bull's head." The general dropped his head clearly emotionally troubled.

Daniel and Mingo managed not to laugh at the general's interpretation of 'bull-headed' by avoiding looking at each other. Daniel suddenly felt a strong urge to hug the boy as he would his son Israel, or his daughter Jemima, who was near Lafayette's age, but he refrained. Thoughts of his elder son, James, drifted into his mind. He would have been Lafayette's age, and probably an officer in Washington's army, if he had not been killed before the war. "Gen'ral, that cave-in could be an old mineshaft that collapsed without any help from a Tory."

"I do not think so, Colonel Boone. I have been sending couriers down this trail for the past two weeks. They would have fallen into that hole if it had been here all along."

"I see."

"Henry's calamity was meant for me. If it had not been for Jeremy insisting that I not be at the head of the group….Someone had a plan and time to execute it."

Mingo said, "What do you mean?"

"No one knew this was the trail we would be following, and yet there are carefully placed traps and ambushes."

"A lucky guess, perhaps, on someone's part," Mingo said.

"Or else," Daniel said, "a lot o' innocent people are bein' hurt today along the other possible routes." Daniel regretted his words when the general looked up, his face lit by the torchlight that Daniel held. It was clear that thought had already crossed Lafayette's mind, increasing his anxiety. He looked like a man carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders; a man too young for such a burden.

"Son," Daniel said, "do ya know that Lieutenant Grayson's father was brutally killed in the French war?"

The young general's serious countenance suddenly gave way to the dimpled smile, and bright-eyed glee, Daniel had seen the night before. Daniel thought he had given away his own prejudice by how he had named the war. "Gen'ral, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. I suppose you have a different name for that war?"

"Colonel Boone, you seem terribly concerned with offending me. There is really no need. The finality of calling it 'the French war' amuses me. It says with confidence that another war with France will never happen. I admire that confidence. I pray it is rewarded with a lasting peace with my country." The general's smile quickly fell back to a somber frown. He sighed deeply. "Of course, I am aware there was a war between the French and the English on this continent, and many of my men served in that war, or lost their fathers or brothers in it. I lost my own father in that war."

Daniel hadn't thought of that possibility. _Lafayette is an orphan?_ _He has found a father in Washington, and Washington has found a son in him._

"He died at the battle of Minden, on a different continent, but it was the same war. Europeans call it the Seven Years' War.

"General," Mingo said, "do you not find it difficult to serve with men who once hated the French, and may still?"

The general lifted his head high and thought for a moment. "Mingo, before I came to this country, I thought Americans were all the same. All united against an unjust King, desiring the right to rule themselves, to speak their minds, to follow the religion of their choice…it was a noble cause for a noble people."

Lafayette bowed his head, and wrapped his arms around himself as if he was cold. "I never imagined the reality of brother fighting against brother and old hatreds that never die. My hope is that, through my actions and behavior, I can show Americans that the French people support the American call for _Liberté_, because the French people want the same. America will be a shining example for the world. Of course, I do not deceive myself. King Louis's only interest is in reducing the power of King George in the world."

"Doesn't that put you at odds," Daniel said, "with the government you're workin' to procure aide from for this cause?"

"_Oui_, Colonel. I walk a fine line between this world of General Washington's and the world of King Louis…and my father-in-law."

Daniel and Mingo chuckled. Daniel said, "Well, I suppose all married men share one of those problems with ya. That's what you meant by being between two peoples?"

The general smiled. "Yes, Colonel. That is what I meant. I am becoming an American by fighting for this country, living as Americans live, thinking as Americans think, so much so that I would rather die than abandon this cause. Congress trusts me to receive the oath of allegiance to that beautiful constitution. Yet I am still a French aristocrat in King Louis's court."

"It does not sound like you are particular happy in the role of French aristocrat."

"No, Mingo. I wasn't particularly good at it. You see, I grew up in the forests of Auvergne, not Paris..." Lafayette flashed an embarrassed smile at Mingo. "They called me a _sauvage_."

Mingo chuckled. "When I was young, I was called the Fifth Earl of Dunsmore."

General Lafayette grinned ear to ear and then doubled-over in laughter. His youthful mirth was contagious as Daniel and Mingo fell to laughing as well. Lafayette wiped the tears of amusement from his eyes and said, "I am sorry Mingo, I was laughing at the idea of walking away from all of this and King Louis's court and joining you, and Colonel Boone, in the wilderness. Then I could say that I was 'once' called the Marquis de Lafayette."

Mingo smiled. He put his arm across the young general's back and gripped his shoulder. "You would be welcome, the natives speak French."

"I would not be worthy. I envy you, Mingo, I really do, but my young French wife, residing in the gilded halls of Versailles for her safety, would think it a bad joke."

"I admire your courage, General," Mingo said. "I know what it is like to have an independent mind and heart in a world that only understands and rewards conformity."

"Then you do not think me just an adventurer, or how do you say, 'groper for fame?'"

"Sounds like there is a greater purpose to your adventurin'," Daniel said. "Some men are moved by the prospect of land, or wealth, or power over others."

"I have more land and wealth than I need. I could grow fat and live without a care in France, but I cannot do it. I have seen wealth turn men into worthless sops without purpose. I want to do something with my life, to make a difference. I am trained as a soldier, as every Marquis de Lafayette before me. I wish to live up to my heritage and honor my forefathers." The general glanced sideways at Daniel and Mingo and smiled sheepishly. "Perhaps my aunts that raised me told me too many stories of gallant knights riding off in search of adventures." The young general chuckled. "I bore you with my silly tale."

Daniel arched his brows. "My dear boy, you're as far from boring as a man can get. I don't believe I've had a boring moment since I met you, how 'bout you Mingo?"

"Not here," Mingo said with a chuckle.

Lafayette smiled and shook his head. "It is a danger to your health, if not your life, to know me."

Daniel slapped the young man on the back. "Well, you gave us ample warnin' and a chance to back out. Gen'ral, I admire your zeal and determination, and your youthful exuberance. If only more young men were as motivated as you to change the world for the better."

"I have seen that world of debauchery brought on by wealth and power," Mingo said. "General, you are one of a kind."

The trio fell silent as they watched the sun slip below the horizon.

Daniel found himself comparing Lafayette with his friend Mingo. Mingo could have been an English earl, equal to Lafayette in class, had he not chosen to abandon his inheritance. Lafayette was apparently not particularly happy as a courtier either, but he had not abandoned it…yet. Where Mingo was mysterious, hidden, quick to distrust, Lafayette was transparent, trusting, an open book. Daniel knew that Mingo's reserve was a form of self-defense developed over the years. Finding out one of his closest aides was a traitor could send this optimistic young Frenchman into a bitter cold depression, changing him for life. Daniel wanted to say something, or do something, to prevent that, partly because he liked the affable boy, but also because he knew General Washington thought of Lafayette as an adopted son. Washington had made that very clear in his letter. Daniel knew the anguish of losing a son. A dark shadow crossed Daniel's mind. _God help them all if Boggs and Grayson are in on this together_.

Suddenly, cries of triumph arose from the direction of the trail arousing Daniel from his reverie.

The general bounded up and dashed back through the woods with Daniel and Mingo close behind. When they arrived back at the trail, they saw Henry's dark form, seated in a sling made from a horse's blanket, dangling above the monstrous hole.

General Lafayette exclaimed excitedly, "Henry!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The men pulled Henry to the side of the hole. Soon his feet were on the ground, and he was free of the rope and pulley system fashioned from hewn logs and bridles.

The general approached Henry slowly. "Are you all right, _mon ami_? Are you injured?"

Henry grinned at the general. "No, sir. I believe Franklin saved me from the worst of the fall."

The general grinned and embraced Henry enthusiastically. "_Remercier dieu, mon ami_." The general separated from Henry, but continued to grip his shoulders at arm's length. He looked him over in the firelight. Henry looked normal accept for the dust that covered him head to toe.

Daniel and Mingo walked up grinning. Daniel said, "Well, my young friend, your brilliance has shown bright this evenin'. Have ya a plan for your horse as well?"

Henry's eyes sparkled in the light from the nearby campfire. "Aye, Colonel, but I will have to gather a few more logs and some blankets and another rope." Henry quickly busied himself searching for the additional items.

A grinning Isak said, "Henry couldn't wait till morning, sir. He thought this a big trap with all of us sitting here, like ducks on a pond waiting to be shot. His mind went into gallop. He had us hewing logs, fashioning pulleys from bridle bits, and pouring cooking oil all over it. I don't know how he does it, but I am thankful he's on our side."

The guards gathered about laughed and some tried to help Henry with his task. In an hour, they had the helpless horse dangling from ropes and slings made from the blankets.

"Careful now, watch his legs, he may kick," Henry said. When Franklin was placed carefully on his feet, he faltered a bit and fell to his knees. Everyone held their breath. Finally, he arose and seemed content with himself.

Mingo retrieved his shirt from the horses head and said, "If I had not seen this with my own eyes, I never would have believed it." Henry wrapped his arms around his horse's neck and gave him a big hug. "I know he is just a horse, but he is family to me." Everyone smiled at Henry's affection for his big red roan. Franklin whinnied and pawed the ground.

Jeremy walked up to Lafayette. "Sir, we will have to stay here for the night and not risk falling in more holes in the dark."

"There is a clearing back in the woods," the general said, "with a view of the trail. It will be safer for the men and we can hide the horses."

Jeremy nodded and asked Sergeant Boggs to make the arrangements.

* * *

Daniel awoke with a start and looked around frantically in the dark. A nightmare! His whole life had been paraded across his mind. All of the sad, bitter moments and close calls had Daniel's heart racing in his chest. He sat up and draped his long arms over his knees and tried to catch his breath, and then he heard a familiar voice nearby on his right. 

"Daniel, are you all right?"

"Mingo," Daniel said with relief. His friend's voice returned Daniel to the present.

"Bad dream?"

"Something about this trip is stirring up the memories of my youth."

"Like what? Perhaps there is purpose in the dream."

"It was like some epic journey. I saw the old stern Quaker faces that came to our home and denounced my father for my brother's marriage…I had long forgotten that scene. Then the time my leg got caught in a bear trap. I think it occurred in these woods. I was hunting with my brother. I could feel the teeth digging into my flesh. Then the French war and watching the death of Jacob Grayson. And finally my son James' death…" Daniel clenched his fists and buried his eyes into them. "Have you ever had a dream that recounted all the bad things that happened to you and none of the good?"

"It is the spirits of the place. This is the land of your birth. It is completely understandable. They are forcing you to see the memories that you have pushed back into the darkness. Yes, I have experienced that many times, but I am a mixed up creature. Do not worry about it."

"Does your Indian lore tell you that it's a bad omen, and you're just not tellin' me?"

"No, Daniel. The spirits may be trying to help you solve a problem. Perhaps your memory of this forest could lend some assistance to our current situation."

Daniel lifted his head suddenly. "That's it, Mingo. That mine we passed. I've been there before. That's where I encountered the bear trap. My God, Mingo, I have been down this trail before. I remember that day. My brother and I were exploring that old mine. When we came out I caught sight of a fat quail and took off runnin' into the woods. That's when my foot landed in that trap. My brother talked me over good for bein' so careless."

"There, you see? The dream was simply helping you remember that. Now, you better get some sleep."

Daniel lay back with his hands under his head and looked at the carpet of stars overhead. He found he could not sleep. Daniel watched the sergeant arise from the general's side and walk away from the camp in the moonlight and not return. Jeremy had ordered no fires. It was chilly and dark accept for light spots where the moonlight filtered through the trees, turning the landscape a deep indigo blue. Daniel stood up, shivered, and wrapped his blanket over his shoulders. He walked in the direction he last saw the sergeant.

Daniel found Sergeant Boggs sitting on a log beside the embers left of the fire Daniel had started on the trail. The soft sweet aroma of tobacco drifted up towards him as he approached. He walked loudly to be sure the sergeant heard him. "Sergeant, it's just me, Dan'l Boone."

The sergeant remained still with his gun across his lap. "Colonel Boone. Having trouble sleeping? Careful, don't fall in the hole."

Daniel stayed clear of the crater in the trail. "I reckon sleep has evaded me tonight. You don't mind if I join you for a while do ya? Looks like you've found the warmest spot."

"No, I don't mind."

Daniel sat down next to Sergeant Boggs and put his hands out to warm over the fading embers that glowed red. "You know I'd prefer you call me Dan. Colonel sounds odd coming from you." He chuckled. "I was, after all, just a militia teamster with Braddock."

"It is General Lafayette's wish that you be a colonel and his second in command on this trip. You have had plenty of experience since your teamster days to justify the rank, sir. At least the British think so. You have a price on your head."

"That's what fame brings you. My family prefers that no one had ever heard of Dan'l Boone, and I'm inclined to agree."

Daniel saw that the sergeant was smoking what appeared to be a small cigar. "Virginia tobacca?"

"No, much cheaper local tobacco. All I can afford on a sergeant's pay. The local Germans make these and the army sutlers sell them at an inflated price. I'm pretty certain the sutlers are working for the enemy."

Daniel chuckled.

"I have more if you would like one, Colonel."

"Thanks, but it would probably just make me sick. Becky would kick me out 'o the cabin if I took up tobacca."

"Becky? Your wife I presume?"

"Yep."

"I only smoke when I'm nervous or anxious. It helps calm my nerves."

"Did you know Lieutenant Grayson reads to calm his nerves?"

The sergeant laughed quietly. "The lieutenant is an educated man, sir. He reminds me of that often and how tobacco is the weed of the devil."

"I reckon you got a difficult task lookin' after Gen'ral Lafayette. It might just drive a man to drink if he had nothin' else to apply to his nerves. That boy likes to be where the danger is doesn't he?"

The sergeant chuckled. "Aye, sir. General Lafayette is a bit contrary when it comes to anyone suggesting he might need protecting. He's just like all the other young commissioned officers in the army. It's only natural…" The sergeant took a long drag and exhaled. He flicked the ashes from the red end of the burning cigar into the embers of the dying fire. "I'm afraid I nag him a bit too much. What else can I do when the whole blasted British army is determined to capture, trap or humiliate the Marquis de Lafayette to make an example of him? The truth is…I'm feeling a little overwhelmed by the job right now."

"He's a symbol."

"Yeah. He's a symbol all right." The sergeant rubbed his forehead, clearly still feeling the pain from the blow he received in the skirmish.

Daniel sat in silence for several minutes, listening to the woods around them. There was an owl near by, hooting at the intruders in his territory. Daniel wished fervently the owl would impart some wisdom upon him that would allow him to separate the honest man from the traitor in their midst. A cool breeze wafted over his face, disturbing the new leaves above their heads. "Sergeant, there was something I couldn't bring myself to tell you earlier. Perhaps, you have already figured it out…"

"Figured out what, sir?"

"You and Lieutenant Grayson are each under suspicion of being the informant that is working with the renegades that attacked us."

Sergeant Boggs drew in a breath, sharp and quick, as if reacting to an unexpected blow. "Sir? General Lafayette said that?"

"Gen'ral Lafayette can't bring himself to even consider it. He said you and Lieutenant Grayson are the only men that knew we might take this trail. He must have told you both that Mingo and I were expected in camp."

"He didn't tell me until about the time you arrived, sir. That is why the sentries didn't know to expect you. He told the lieutenant even later than me. He had us both completely in the dark. To tell you the truth, Colonel, I don't even know exactly where we are going now, other than north."

"Well, the Oneida are in upper New York, so I 'spect that's where we're headed."

"If you say so, sir."

Daniel was puzzled. "Could Lieutenant Grayson be involved in some way with his brother-in-law--"

"The lieutenant is as loyal to General Lafayette as I, sir. If he is involved, it is not by design."

"How well do you know him?"

"Well enough. I've seen him with General Lafayette. They get on well. They both have the same level of education and military training. Lieutenant Grayson is good company for the general. Sometimes, they talk for hours about topics that go right over my head…" The sergeant chuckled. "Blast!" The sergeant collapsed, with his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "That must be the reason the general wanted you and the Yankee Doodle Society to accompany us. He can't trust his own guard. He can't trust me." The sergeant was visibly upset about the revelation.

Daniel reached out and squeezed the sergeant's shoulder. "I imagine Gen'ral Lafayette didn't want you to know that. I'm getting' the feelin' it was not Lafayette, but Washington that redirected us to the Black Horse Inn near Chester. We were headed north, and then suddenly turned east. We were given the initial destination where we received a coded message to use at the next destination and so on until we arrived."

Boggs lifted his head. "Treasure hunt."

"What's that?"

"A game played by General Washington as a youth. It was for your own protection, to confuse any adversaries. The destination can be changed on the fly, as needed."

"Sergeant, you were the last one to touch Gen'ral Lafayette's pistol before we left this morning."

Sergeant Boggs turned abruptly towards Daniel. With almost a sob, he exclaimed, "My God, sir, I could no more hurt that boy than shoot my own kin!"

"I'm not accusing you, Sergeant. Where exactly did the gen'ral send you before you met us last night?"

"To the Black Horse Inn to look for Tories."

"Did ya see any?"

"I didn't, but our informants at the Inn said a couple of men looked suspicious. One of them fit the description of Lieutenant Grayson's brother-in-law." The sergeant laughed quietly. "They also said there was an odd couple. Two very tall strangers, one being an Indian with two large feathers sticking up out of his head. The strangers said something about being surveyors but everyone thought they were spies for the British."

"Oh, well, so much for my attempts at a covert cover. Mingo is tall, but those feathers make him look 'very' tall. He thinks I'm the one that draws the attention."

Daniel reached over and rubbed the Sergeant on the back, "Your head must be hurtin'. Since I can't sleep, why don't you go get some rest and let me take a turn. I've done a mite o' guardin' in my day."

"Aye, sir. I reckon I won't be much use to the general if I don't get some rest." The sergeant rose, threw the remainder of his cigar into the fire, and walked quietly back towards the camp leaving Daniel alone in the dark.

* * *

The next morning, the men were jolted awake by gunfire. A guard's yell for help cut off abruptly. Jeremy bolted up and yelled, "Men, on guard! Fix bayonets, to the horses!" The men immediately grabbed their guns and followed the order. Soon the guard overflowed the trail where they found Daniel waiting with his gun cocked and looking north. Sergeant Boggs came running down the trail towards them. "Some of the renegades attacked the sentries. One man is down, his throat cut." 

Jeremy said, "Did you see which way they went Sergeant? Or their number?"

"I'm afraid not Captain. They escaped through the woods. I only got a brief glimpse of their backs. They wore buckskin hunting shirts with no regiment markings."

The general shook his head. "_Mon Dieu_. They are picking off the men one by one."

"Sergeant," Mingo said, "how is it that you were there?"

"I heard the gunfire and ran to where I knew the sentry was located. It was the sentry that had fired."

"Then we have to bury another man," Jeremy said. "Sergeant, see to it, make it quick. We need to get out of this area."

"Yes, sir."

When the men had returned to the trail with their horses, it was mid-morning. Jeremy asked General Lafayette, "Sir, are we to rejoin the regiment soon? We may find ourselves outnumbered before long."

"Yes, Captain. We are half way to that point."

As the men readied their mounts, Mingo walked up to Daniel and said quietly, "Have you determined who the villain is yet?"

"It's not Sergeant Boggs."

Mingo put his hands on his slim hips. "Then you think it is John?"

"Maybe it's neither, Mingo."

The Indian pinched his eyebrows together in a determined frown. "I am listening."

"A guilty man would take any opportunity presented to him to throw the yoke of blame on another, yet both Sergeant Boggs and Lieutenant Grayson state, without doubt, that the other's loyal and without fault."

Mingo relaxed his expression.

Daniel continued. "They have answered our questions without the appearance of guile or deception, except perhaps John's nervousness, which can be explained away. Mayhaps, we've mistakenly heard their words as evidence of guilt, 'cause we were expectin' one of 'em to be guilty."

"Daniel, as much as I abhor the thought of such duplicity on John's part, for aught we know, both men are guilty of plotting against Lafayette. We can not let our guard down where either one of them is concerned."

"I agree. They're still the chief suspects." Daniel gave his friend a lopsided grin. "They're each smart as a fox, but I'm an ol' fox too, and you're a younger one. We aught to be a match for 'em. Come on, get your horse, _mon ami_, _allons!_"

Mingo smiled and shook his head at Daniel's venture into French. "Am I to presume you are going to take up French on the trip home?"

"Mayhaps. Becky would appreciate it don't ya think?"

"Rebecca would appreciate it if it came in the form of poetry."

"Oh…well, I would need a mite o' help with that. I bet'cha Gen'ral Lafayette could write a nice French love poem."

"Yes, Daniel. I would imagine a young Frenchman would have a flair for the _billet doux_, but you would raise Rebecca's expectations if you sign your name to any creation of the Marquis's."

Daniel frowned as he mounted his horse. "Than you will have to be my proxy, Mingo. You'll be around if I should need to repeat the performance from time to time."

Mingo laughed.

* * *

The forest thinned as the men moved higher into the hills, allowing the sun to beat down upon them mercilessly as if it was the middle of summer. The air was thin, dry and difficult to breath. They came upon some overhanging jagged rocks that formed walls on either side of the trail. Lieutenant Grayson spurred his horse forward and said, "Captain, may I volunteer to ride ahead? Those rocks are a perfect location for an ambush. If anyone is there waiting for us, I may draw them out." 

Isak said, "I will go with you."

"That really is not necessary, Isak," Lieutenant Grayson said. "There is nothing to be gained in losing two men."

"Please," Jeremy said. "Both of you go. Be careful."

Isak and Lieutenant Grayson rode down the trail, slowly, watching for any movement on either side and above them. The dull thud of the horse's hooves hitting the ground echoed off the rocks as they approached. They moved slowly and silently through the rocky cliffs, their guns cocked, ready to fire. As they turned to come back, they were jolted by two loud claps of thunder behind them. There was a clear blue sky overhead. They could only watch, horrified, the spectacle of two huge explosions in the middle of the mounted guards.

Canon!

The noise was deafening. The horses whinnied and rose up throwing off their riders. Men and horses were tossed about. A cloud of smoke, dust and debris enveloped the scene. When the dust had settled, Daniel, Mingo and Sergeant Boggs were the first on their feet. Many of the men and horses were down. They looked frantically for the general and found him lying near a large outcrop of boulders. Sergeant Boggs knelt beside him, "General?" Lafayette was on his side facing the rocks. He didn't answer, he didn't move.

The lack of response from the young general gave Daniel a sudden hollowness in his chest, like the wind had been knocked out of him. W_e've lost him. Dear God above, what will I say to Washington._" He bent over and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

There was blood on the rock. Boggs reached down and felt for a pulse on the general's neck and then he gently cradled the general's head with both hands feeling for a wound. The sergeant pulled up his left hand and found it covered with blood. He turned tearful eyes at Daniel. "He was…thrown…into these rocks…but he's alive."

Henry, Isak and Jeremy walked up, stunned, but uninjured. Henry said, "Don't move him, Sergeant. His neck or back could be broken." Henry bent down and felt along the general's neck and spine. "Nothing seems broken, but we should let him regain consciousness…if he will…before moving him."

Jeremy looked at the stunned guards standing around. He yelled, "Take cover behind those rocks and form a defensive position." The worried blue-coated men hesitated to move away from their general. Jeremy pushed one of the tall men with both hands giving him a fierce determined look. "Go now!" They reluctantly moved to the rocks as ordered. Isak and Lieutenant Grayson had galloped back and were standing nearby staring with disbelief at the fallen general.

Sergeant Boggs said, "His breathing is short and shallow."

"That is shock," Henry said. "Get a blanket." Henry gently loosened the cravat at the general's neck to give him more room to breath.

Isak pulled his bedroll off his saddle and quickly unrolled it and placed it over the general.

"Egad!" Boggs exclaimed. "How did those renegades get hold of canon, much less know how to use it?"

"Stole it most likely," Mingo said. "Since no more canon balls have been sent our way, there is hope they have very little ammunition."

"Perhaps, but we need to take cover," Jeremy said.

"This was just a lucky shot," Daniel said, but he was thinking that Charlie Kerns was trained as an artilleryman…before he began to drink. Daniel was getting the feeling he knew this enemy, and it was personal.

Henry went to his saddlebags, pulled out a clean shirt, which he ripped into strips, and grabbed his canteen. "I will dress his head wound while we wait."

There were two dead horses and two dead men. Jeremy looked crestfallen at the sight. Daniel grabbed his arm and said, "Captain, perhaps you should share your orders with me and Mingo so that we can help you. What's our destination?"

"I would gladly tell you, sir, if I knew. I only know that I am to escort you and Mingo to General Washington's camp at Valley Forge if anything happens to General Lafayette."

"Valley Forge?" Daniel asked. "The Pott's forge north of Philadelphia, in Pennsylvania?"

"Aye, sir. That is where the main army has been camped for the winter."

"Are we near there now?"

"Aye. We would have to turn off west about five miles north of here."

They all turned at the sound of a light groan from the general. He opened his eyes but couldn't focus. Sergeant Boggs said, "General, can you hear me?"

The general tried to move his head, he rolled on his back and looked up. His eyes could not focus. Henry grabbed his head with both hands and held it still. "Don't try to move, sir. Close your eyes. Take your time." Henry began cleaning the general's head wound and wrapping it with the strips of linen. Henry looked up at Jeremy's anxious face and said, "He has a concussion."

Lafayette moved his hands up towards his head, but the sergeant grabbed his wrists and restrained them. The general said, "What happened?"

Daniel sighed with relief at the sound of the young Frenchman's voice.

"We got hit by artillery fire," Sergeant Boggs said, "you were thrown from your horse into a rock."

"Artillery fire? Have we lost more men?"

"Aye, sir."

The general tried to rise, but was held down by the sergeant's firm hand on his chest. "Stay down, sir."

"We have to keep moving." the general said.

Daniel put a hand on the sergeant's shoulder and said, "Let me talk to him Sergeant. You need to go join your men."

Sergeant Boggs grudgingly got up to allow room for Daniel. He looked at Jeremy who said, "Do as he says, Sergeant. Send a couple of men back to bury these dead." The sergeant walked off to join the men. Jeremy turned to Lieutenant Grayson standing nearby and ordered him to do the same. He quickly obeyed.

Daniel knelt down by the general and said, "Gen'ral, I have to say…you are fortunate to have a bull's head no matter what Gen'ral Washington says about it."

Mingo chuckled leaving the trio that made up the Yankee Doodle Society looking perplexed.

"Right now," Daniel said, "I think it would be prudent for you tell us where the heck we are goin'."

The general grinned at Daniel's reference to his bull's head, but the grin quickly turned into a spasm of pain. He blinked his long dark lashes repeatedly but could not manage to focus on Daniel. Daniel squeezed the younger man's hand to let him know where he was. "I suppose…it would be prudent…Colonel. We are going to Valley Forge to meet with the Oneida, who are waiting for us there. The regiment that took the road should already be there."

The group around the general looked at each other in disbelieve. Lafayette said, "I am sorry. My hope was that the Tories would not try an attack this close to Washington's camp. It seemed logical to me that they would wait until we had passed Valley Forge, thinking we were headed for New York. I was clearly wrong about these particular Tories. The British must not be guiding their actions. I couldn't tell anyone, because I didn't know whom I could trust."

"I understand your dilemma, son," Daniel said, "but I think you're a mite short on luck, and men. Some crazed loyalists are tryin' to kill you, to collect the bounty on your head, and most likely, they hate the French and are still fightin' the last war. Whoever set this in motion, is a coward who doesn't have the guts to face you with a sword or a gun. Right now, it appears that man is either Sergeant Boggs or Lieutenant Grayson."

Mingo said, "Daniel, you do not have the evidence to say that."

"Mingo, I don't know for certain, I have my own doubts of their guilt. You know as well as I that we have not been able to completely clear either man from suspicion. I'm just sayin' it appears to be the situation. I believe the gen'ral's thinkin' the same, which is the reason he's kept the details of this mission to himself."

"They have each saved my life too many times to count."

"Then one of 'em is a real friend, and the other's been storin' up goodwill until his opportunity arose to do you in." Daniel refrained from mentioning the worst scenario of both officers working together. Gen'ral, I know you didn't intend for Mingo and I to be your bodyguard on this trip. Under the circumstances, I feel certain that, if Gen'ral Washington knew what was goin' on, he'd ask for our help gettin' you safely to your destination."

The general sighed. "Yes, he would do that, Colonel."

"Since you've seen fit to give me military rank, with you down, that puts me in command does it not?"

Lafayette was finally able to focus his eyes on Daniel and the others. "I hereby place you in command, Colonel Boone."

Daniel tapped Lafayette gently on the chest and said quietly, "It won't kill you to ask for a little help now and then youngin'. No one can go it alone."

The general smiled weakly, but clearly didn't feel like talking any further.

After Henry finished bandaging Lafayette's head, the general was able to sit up, but he was weak and in pain. Henry said, "How do you feel, general?"

"I have a monstrous headache."

Jeremy said, "Isak, ride with the general and keep him on his horse."

Isak moved to help the general to his feet and onto his horse. He jumped up behind him and took the reins.

After the dead men were buried, the remainder moved down the trail. It was a tense ride as all eyes watched for trouble. When they reached a stream that crossed the trail, Jeremy halted the group and turned in his saddle. "We have to stop and water the horses. Three or four of you go down at a time, everyone else keep your muskets cocked, your bayonets fixed."

Jeremy looked over at Lafayette. He was limp, leaning back against Isak, his eyes closed. "Isak, take the general over to that shaded area and let him rest while we water the horses."

"Yes, sir." Isak jumped down off the horse. He pulled the general down in his arms, carried him to the side of the trail and laid him down gently. Isak looked up at Jeremy with a worried expression, "He's unconscious."

Jeremy tossed Isak his canteen. "Try to revive him, Isak. Don't leave his side."

"Yes, sir." While Isak tended to Lafayette, the other men took turns walking the horses to the stream to drink. When Henry returned with his horse, he went to the general and proceeded to tear more strips of cloth to change the dressing on his wound.

Daniel had dismounted to stretch his legs. He felt a cold shiver rise up his spine, much like the one he had felt on first arriving at Lafayette's camp. He instinctively readied his musket and gave Mingo a knowing look.

Suddenly, ferocious yells and screams were heard all around from the surrounding woods. Daniel yelled, "Get ready men! Here they come! Protect the gen'ral, Isak!"

A swarm of renegades descended on the men on the trail, attacking with tomahawks and the butts of their guns. The guard turned their bayonets to receive them, and the enemy fell back. The renegades regrouped, though, and a fierce hand-to-hand battle ensued.

Isak and Henry stood to defend the helpless Lafayette, but were buffeted by rifle butts. Henry rushed head long into an assailant sending him back across the trail, while Isak swung his big arms with doubled fists knocking men in the head as they came at him. The two of them were outnumbered. The general was lifted by two of the enemy and thrown across his horse, face down. One of the renegades jumped up behind him.

Mingo yelled, "They have the general!"

Daniel turned to see the big man on the horse with the limp general draped over in front of him. "Charlie Kerns!"

Charlie yelled, "Howdy Dan'l. Long time no see. Would love to stay and chat, but got a go." Charlie kicked the horse violently in the sides. The great white horse rose up in protest but Charlie kept his seat and galloped off down the trail with his men running behind him, hooting and hollering in triumph.

The guards began firing at the retreating enemy but Daniel yelled, "Stop! You might hit the gen'ral."

Lieutenant Grayson jumped on his horse and started to gallop after the men, but Mingo chased him and pulled him off his horse before he could get away. The lieutenant looked up from the ground with tears in his eyes and said, "Mingo, I have to go after them. It is my fault. Charlie would never have been in camp if it hadn't been for me!"

Mingo looked down at his friend. "No, John. It is not your fault. That man probably recognized Daniel at the Black Horse Inn." Mingo turned and dashed down the trail towards the fleeing men.

When Daniel saw him he yelled, "Mingo, get back here! Jeremy, regroup the men and follow us." Daniel took off running after his friend.

* * *

Jeremy stood looking after Daniel and Mingo stunned by what he had just seen and heard. He checked on his fallen friends. 

Henry stumbled up from the ground, rubbing his head. "Jeremy, they will kill the general riding him that hard."

Isak was standing, bent over, trying to catch his breath. "Ah, Jeremy…I couldn't protect him…I'm sorry."

Jeremy gripped Isak's arm. "We will get him back, Isak. They surely won't kill the general immediately when they can use him to lure Daniel Boone into their snare."

Jeremy walked to Lieutenant Grayson and pulled him up off the ground. "What were you talking about?"

"Charlie is my brother-in-law. He came to camp a few weeks ago to find me, claiming I had run out on the apprenticeship he had arranged. Charlie cheated me out of my inheritance and my father's land by marrying my sister while I was in England. When I returned, I found that I was sold to my uncle as an apprentice. Charlie suckered me with praise for obtaining my officer's commission, and acted like he was overcome with pride. He dropped the charges he was leveling at me. Captain, I did run away from that apprenticeship to join the army. Charlie had that over me. Please believe me. I had no knowledge of his activities. Charlie must have been spying."

"The general suspected as much," Sergeant Boggs said, "when he had me escort him out of camp and then had us move the camp."

"The general never said anything to me about it," Lieutenant Grayson said.

"Apparently," the sergeant said, "Charlie recognized Boone at the Black Horse Inn and followed him to our new camp."

Lieutenant Grayson crossed his arms over his head and grimaced. "I may have told Charlie we were headed north to meet with the Indians. Oh God! What a fool I am! I didn't think Charlie Kerns had any ambition left in him but to stay drunk. He's a bitter veteran of the last war. A no account scoundrel who blames the French for all of his problems. I'm afraid he will not be kind to General Lafayette." The Lieutenant buried his face in his hands.

Jeremy felt nothing but pity for the young officer clearly duped by the man named Charlie. "Sergeant Boggs, get the men in order and ready to ride. Follow those men." Jeremy grabbed the sergeant's arm. "The general ordered me not to pursue his captors, but instead, to get Daniel Boone and Mingo to Valley Forge. Since Boone and Mingo are not here, I can't follow that order can I?"

Sergeant Boggs smiled. "No, sir, I reckon you can't. Men mount up!"

* * *

Daniel was in hot pursuit of his Indian friend. Mingo could run like the wind and he knew it would be difficult to catch him until Mingo decided to stop. He caught a glimpse of Mingo's blue pants, which gave him a second wind. "Mingo! Stop!" Daniel shouted. It wasn't long until the two men passed the hole that had swallowed Henry and his horse. 

As Mingo raced over the boulders beyond the hole, he tripped and fell, tumbling head long down the trail, landing on his back. Daniel was soon upon him. He grabbed the Indian's shirt with both hands and said, "What the tarnation are you doin' Mingo? Didn't you hear me order you to stop?"

Mingo said, breathless, "I care nothing about your orders, Daniel Boone. I wanted to see where those men were going. Where they were hiding. Now there is little chance of that."

Daniel released his friend and sat back on his heels. He caught his breath. "So you took off runnin' instead of gettin' on a horse?"

"Daniel, you can't run a horse on this trail!"

Daniel smiled. "Well, apparently you can't run an Indian on it either."

Mingo sat up, brushed himself off and looked at his skinned elbows. "It was the Englishman that tripped."

Daniel snickered. "Whatever you say, Mingo."

"They are rats in the forest. We cannot follow them into the woods with horses. You and I brought this upon that young Frenchman the moment we stepped into the Black Horse Inn. There is no telling what they will do to him."

Daniel had the same fear as Mingo because he knew Charlie Kerns, but he had been afraid to voice it even to himself. "You're right Mingo, but it is MY responsibility, not yours, and you're runnin' straight into a trap. I can't let you do that."

"You have a plan, Daniel?"

"As a matter o' fact I do." Daniel stood and locked one arm with Mingo to pull him up as Jeremy and the others appeared behind them on the trail. Jeremy halted the riders. Daniel walked to Lieutenant Grayson. "John, I need your help."

"If it involves saving General Lafayette from those miscreants, I am your man."

Daniel nodded. "I believe those men are hidin' at that old abandoned mine. I remember the place from an encounter durin' a huntin' trip as a child. There is a hidden clearin' with an elevated view of the trail above the mine entrance, a spring fed stream and a fenced pasture. Perfect for the business of Cow Boys. I feel sure that is where the renegades will be. I need you to go down that trail alone, tell Charlie you've had a change of heart and you want to join them. You tell him that you hate Gen'ral Lafayette more than anythin' in this world. Charlie will believe you won't he?"

"I don't know how convincing I can be at that Colonel. I can't stand by and watch them hurt General Lafayette."

"You have to do it, John! You're the gen'ral's only hope."

"Is there more to this plan?"

"Yes, of course." Daniel put his hand to his head and rubbed his forehead, and then he looked sharply at John. "Once you are in the camp, find a way to disarm the men so that we can rush in and take 'em."

"They will probably celebrate their capture by getting drunk," Mingo said. "You only need to signal us when they are so drunk they cannot stand."

Daniel pointed at Mingo, "Good idea, Mingo. Charlie will most definitely be drunk. He was always drunk more than he was sober. John, wait for the opportunity, try to disarm the men, protect the gen'ral if you can. We'll be watchin'."

"Walk your horse," Mingo said, "so that we can know your trail and follow you."

John dismounted and began walking down the trail leading his horse behind him. The men waited as the lieutenant disappeared around the bend in the trail.

Daniel looked to the west and saw the sun was setting. It would be dark soon. "We'll give him a ten minute lead, then follow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

John walked slowly down the trail. He knew his horse's hooves hitting the ground would announce his arrival to whoever might be listening. As he neared the old abandoned mine entrance he heard a whistle that sounded human. John stopped and looked around. "Charlie! It's me John! I want to talk!"

John waited nervously, his eyes surveying the woods around him. The ground sloped upward on either side of the trail, making him feel like a rabbit caught in a trap. A man appeared out from behind a large tree. It was Charlie Kerns. Soon several other men appeared on both sides of the trail.

Charlie had his musket leaning on his shoulder, with the firelock cocked. "John, get out o' here, boy. Send Dan'l Boone and his injun back to talk."

"Charlie, they think I'm a traitor. They think I'm the one that informed the British that Daniel Boone was in camp. They think I told you about this trail."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah, right. You love this French boy like he was your own blood. I saw that between the two of you when I was in your camp two weeks ago."

"That's where you're wrong, Charlie. I've only been pretending. I'm as Tory as you are and as dead set against letting the French get involved in our affairs."

Charlie looked puzzled. "Than why did you run off to serve as an errand boy for this Frenchie?"

"I thought it was the best way I could serve my true loyalties. I remember everything you taught me about the French and the injuns. How they murdered my father like savages. Charlie, I would have killed Lafayette, eventually. That was my aim, to avenge my father's death."

Charlie lowered and uncocked his gun. "Now your talkin' sense boy. Where's your friends?"

"They've moved on Charlie. The general ordered them to leave him if he were captured. Daniel Boone is in command now."

Charlie smiled then said in a loud voice, "Ah, drat! I thought our chasin' was over!"

Charlie turned to John with squinted eyes. "All right, John, put your horse in the mine and follow me. The rest of you come on and eat while there's some left." Then he turned his head and yelled, "We'll follow ol' Dan and his injun soon as we have our dinner!"

The men laughed. John started to move off with his horse. He reached for his pistol to pull it from its holster, but Charlie grabbed his hand. "You won't need that John boy, and I'll take your sword for safe keepin' as well."

John knew that Charlie didn't believe him. His conclusion was confirmed when Charlie motioned silently to several of the men to stay behind and watch the trail.

John led his horse up to the mine entrance and found the general's dappled gray tied within. He followed Charlie through the woods to a clearing beyond the mine entrance. There were about ten men sitting around a large campfire eating what appeared to be beef. The remains of the carcass were hanging from poles nearby. John saw several head of cattle grazing in a pasture through the woods. He knew those were stolen from the Continental Army's commissaries. These were Cow Boys, foraging for the British army in Philadelphia.

Charlie put his arm around John and squeezed hard. Charlie stood a good five inches taller than John and was about twice John's size. 'Imposing' would have been a mild description of Charlie. "Hey boys," Charlie bellowed, "We have us a convert here. This is my brother-in-law, John Grayson. Never mind his handsome blue uniform, it's just a cover."

One of the men said, "Aren't you Jacob Grayson's boy?"

"Aye."

"Welcome to the true cause Johnny boy. What's ours is ours and what's yours is ours." The men laughed uproariously.

John smiled. Charlie asked, "You hungry boy? We got plenty here. I reckon you been eatin' army vituals. This is real meat here, fresh kill."

John's stomached turned at the sight of the meat and blood, and the smell of Charlie. He looked around and spotted the general tied to a tree, unconscious.

Charlie saw him looking the general's way and said, "He's still alive. For now. Looks like our little artillery practice hit its mark." Charlie tapped his own temple with his forefinger. "I may be an ol' drunk, but I haven't lost my touch." The men chuckled. "I'm countin' on Dan'l Boone coming to save him. Then I will have two birds for the price of one." The men laughed and whistled, clearly eager to cheer anything Charlie had to say.

Charlie held up a jug and said, "Come on, John, at least have a little whiskey."

"Yeah, that sounds good, Charlie."

Charlie poured some of the whiskey into a tin cup. "Sorry, I don't have any fancy glasses. You're probably use to a fancy frenchified camp life, eh John?" The men roared in laughter again.

John tried to laugh with them, but his thoughts were on his young general. The men smelled as if they had never bathed, their clothes and hair were greasy. It was a scene from hell and Charlie was the devil. It made John sick, but he managed to smile and join in the banter.

* * *

Daniel and the others followed John, but when they heard the voices, they quickly dismounted. Daniel said, "Jeremy, you and Sergeant Boggs split the men on each side of the trail. Take out the ambushers as silently as you can." 

The men swiftly moved out. It wasn't long before they came upon the men Charlie had left at the trail. Five of Charlie's men were surprised from behind and taken out of the action, silently. Daniel and his men quickly regrouped at the entrance to the mine where they found the two horses. They could smell roasting beef and knew the renegades were having their dinner.

Daniel said, "Jeremy, send your men 'round the perimeter, approach the camp from all directions, takin' out any sentries. Mingo and I will start the attack from this side. Everyone is to come in ready for a fight. There's a clearing on the backside of this mine entrance. That's where their camp will be. Beyond that is a stream. The bank of the stream is a good hiding place to observe the camp." Daniel turned to look at Henry and Isak. "Henry, you and Isak are responsible for protectin' the gen'ral. Get to him as quickly as you can once the attack begins." Henry and Isak both nodded their understanding.

When the men moved off, Daniel and Mingo slowly approached the camp behind the mine. They could hear laughter and knew they were close. They hid behind the trees and looked for movement in the woods before them. Mingo caught a glimpse of a tri-corn hat attached to a man leaning against a tree, smoking. Mingo indicated through sign-language to Daniel the location of the man.

Daniel indicated for Mingo to take him while Daniel covered.

Mingo began moving closer to the man, silently, staying hidden by the huge ancient trees. When he was directly behind the man, he pulled his knife from the sheave in his boot and pounced like a cat, slitting the throat of the guard in seconds before he could utter a sound.

Daniel joined his friend and they crept closer, waiting and watching for movement. In short order, they took out two more guards.

Soon Daniel and Mingo were at the edge of the camp behind thick underbrush. They saw John sitting with the men who were busy eating their fill of beef and passing around jugs of whiskey. The general was apart from the men tied to a tree. He appeared to be unconscious. Daniel and Mingo waited and watched, as the men grew drunk from the whiskey.

* * *

The shadows were getting long in the early evening when Charlie stood up and announced, "Well I wonder what's keepin' ole Dan." Charlie was drunk and staggering about. He turned and looked right at Daniel and Mingo's hiding place causing them to duck down. "Maybe he needs a little show of my intentions. Hank bring me that riding whip." 

Charlie took the whip and staggered over to Lafayette tied to the tree. The general was leaning forward on his side. Charlie said, "Boys, get your weapons ready, I've a feelin' I'm about to flush out some birds." The men looked around for their weapons, some found them. They laughed as if it was all a game for their entertainment.

Charlie stood over the general and said, "I hereby pronounce you an enemy of all that is righteous you arrogant French boy. Your punishment is 50 lashes with this whip." The men hooted and hollered. Charlie raised the whip over his head and slammed in down on the general's back. Charlie's blood-shot eyes squinted and searched the woods for movement.

While the men were busy watching Charlie, John stood and walked around in the shadows behind the men. He unloaded muskets, threw away flints, emptied powder horns. He kicked tomahawks into the woods. He stopped and smiled, if any man turned to look at him. Charlie continued to hit the general with the whip, but the general's unconscious state prevented him from feeling, or reacting.

When John had made his way around closer to the general, Charlie noticed him and said, "John, boy, you want to help punish this French rogue?"

John bit his lower lip. "I think your doing a fine job, Charlie. Why don't you continue?"

"Nonsense, boy, I don't want to have all the fun. Come here."

John approached, his breathing quickened as he looked down at the limp general. Charlie lifted John's arm and placed the whip in his hand. "Go on now, John, you'll feel a whole lot better. Remember your dead murdered pa. Killed by French rats! He was stabbed repeatedly, and then clubbed to death. I saw it all."

"I know, Charlie. You have told me many times."

John saw the general's coat torn where the whip had hit him. He gripped the whip, turned and brought it down on Charlie's head and face. John screamed, "Why didn't you stand and fight! You filthy coward! You let my father die! He was a better man than you! You are nothing but a liar and a coward!"

John continued to strike as the big man stumbled throwing his arms up to protect his face. "John! What are ya doin'? Help!"

As Charlie's men stood and staggered, trying to answer the call of their leader, Daniel and Mingo ran into the camp and slammed into the first men they came upon. Daniel's momentum sent him rolling through the campfire. He came up punching. The camp quickly filled with the Continental guard led by Jeremy and Sergeant Boggs.

Henry and Isak ran to John and pulled him off Charlie. John fell to his knees, exhausted, tears streaming down his face. Isak pulled out his knife and cut the ropes holding the general to the tree, just as two large threatening men approached.

Henry yelled, "Look out, Isak!"

"Henry guard the general," Isak said, "I got some business to attend to here."

Henry, his loaded pistol ready, planted himself between the general and the assailants, with a menacing look on his young plump face. Isak waved the knife around, threatening and coaxing the men forward as he crouched to give them less target. One of the men lunged and caught Isak's knife in his middle. Isak pulled the knife out, pushed the man to the ground, and then stepped over him. The other man had second thoughts and left in a hurry, running back into the fray around the campfire. Isak grinned and turned back to the general.

John stood and wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked towards the raging fight and saw a Tory wrestle a gun away from one of the blue-coated Continentals. The Tory turned and aimed. John saw that Mingo was in his line of sight. "Mingo! Look out behind you!" It was too late. The shot went off with a puff of smoke. The ball hit its mark and Mingo collapsed. John ran towards his friend.

* * *

Daniel turned and shot Mingo's assailant and then hurried to Mingo's side. As the battle raged around them, he knelt down beside his friend and felt for a pulse. "Mingo?" Daniel turned Mingo over gently and cradled his head and shoulders in his arm. He saw that the bullet had entered and exited his left shoulder. 

Sergeant Boggs rushed over to guard Daniel and Mingo. He yelled at the men, "Don't let any of these Tories get out of this camp! If they run, shoot 'em in the back! No quarter!"

Those words had the effect of stopping the Tories struggle. They were drunk and out fought. The Tories dropped their weapons and yelled, "Quarter brave Patriots! Quarter!" Soon the camp was calm.

John was behind Daniel. "Is he alive?"

"Yes, but he could bleed to death. You got any linen on you?"

John ripped his vest open, tore his linen shirt and handed a wad of cloth to Daniel, who placed it over the wound in Mingo's shoulder and pressed down. Mingo groaned in pain. Daniel said, "Hang in there buddy. Get some of that whiskey to disinfect the wound."

John quickly grabbed one of the large jugs. Daniel poured the whiskey on Mingo's wound eliciting a yelp from the Indian. Daniel grimaced. "Sorry."

Jeremy walked up beside Daniel. "Colonel, the camp is under our control. What are your orders, sir?"

Daniel looked up and smiled at the young captain. "I reckon you can handle it from here, Captain."

Soon, Henry came up and knelt down beside Mingo, opposite Daniel. "Colonel, let me take a look at his wound."

Daniel removed his hands covered with Mingo's blood. "Son, are you a doctor or what?"

Henry looked up and pushed his spectacles up on his nose. "I am an apothecary, sir, but have knowledge in many fields."

John sighed. "He's a genius, sir."

Daniel smiled and shook his head. "You youngin's have certainly proved your worth on this journey."

"You and Mingo inspired us, sir," Henry said. "Now, let's see if we can bring Mingo back from his close encounter with the grim reaper. Lieutenant Grayson, please send a man down to get my saddle bags."

John quickly ordered a man on the errand.

"The trick to surviving this kind of wound," Henry said, "is keeping it clean to avoid infection. I have some powder in my bags that will help."

Daniel smiled. "Thank you, Henry. Mingo means a great deal to me, and my family."

"I am sure he does, sir. As much as General Lafayette means to the Yankee Doodle Society." Henry pointed towards the general. Daniel turned to see him on his feet being supported by Isak and Sergeant Boggs.

Daniel yelled, "Hey, hold on there, you don't need to be exercisin' him! He ain't a lame horse for cryin' out loud!"

"Colonel," the sergeant said, "it wasn't our idea."

Daniel looked perplexed at Jeremy, "Obviously, I relinquished command a mite too soon."

Jeremy smiled. "I liked to see you keep that Frenchman down."

Lafayette looked down at Mingo. "How is he, Henry?"

"He will live, if I can prevent infection in the wound."

John crossed his arms, hugging himself, trying not to cry at the sight of his general. General Lafayette looked at him and smiled. "John, you have a mean brother-in-law."

"I am sorry, sir." John reached out and embraced the general pulling him away from Isak and Sergeant Boggs.

"Easy there Lieutenant," Isak said, "don't slap him on the back, he might jump ten feet."

When the soldier returned with Henry's bag, Daniel stood to get out of Henry's way. He left John and Lafayette to watch over Mingo and walked off to survey the camp. All of the Tories were tied up. His eyes landed on Charlie's face cut and bleeding from John's attack with the whip.

Charlie snarled, "Dan'l Boone friend of the injuns and the Frenchies. I never thought I'd see the day."

Jeremy motioned to a nearby soldier. "Gag that man, soldier. I think we've heard enough from him." The soldier quickly complied, pulling the gag tight and making Charlie jump.

"We will stay here for the night," Jeremy said. "Men, let's move these Tories to the mine and let them spend the night with the horses."

Jeremy stroked his jaw and winced, obviously feeling the pain from several blows he had received. He suddenly caught sight of the cattle through the woods. "On second thought, the horses are too good company for these men. Put the horses to graze with the cattle over there."

The men laughed and moved off to accomplish the tasks.

Jeremy ordered the soldiers to clean up the camp and bury the cow carcass and any foodstuffs. Daniel grinned and said, "You worried 'bout hungry b'ars, Captain?"

"Hungry bears would seem like sheep compared to these varmints." Jeremy walked up to Daniel and inspected the wreckage around him.

Daniel noticed the young captain's worried expression, which made Jeremy appear older than his years. "Jeremy, I'm sorry about all of this. I'm afraid that awnry old Charlie Kerns recognized me at the Black Horse Inn, which brought all of this down on you and your men. And to think, Lieutenant Grayson's pa gave his life savin' Charlie's worthless hide. I'm sure your thinkin' of those brave men lost along the trail."

"Kerns would have been up to no good regardless of whether you showed up or not. Colonel Boone, are you sure that Lieutenant Grayson had nothing to do with this?"

"You have doubts, son?"

"He told us that Kerns came to camp to confront him about running away from his apprenticeship, but then forgave the supposed crime. It was too easy for Kerns to have blackmailed Grayson. Perhaps, I am just being too cynical for my age."

"That can come in handy in times like these when you can't always recognize your enemy. I didn't see any evidence of Grayson's involvement; unless he sabotaged those guns, or arranged the canon. Charlie may still scream that John was an accomplice if he thinks it'll save his rear end, in which case, John will have to face a court martial." Daniel turned and looked at the lieutenant kneeling by Mingo. "We may never know the exact conversation that occurred between Charlie and John when they were alone at camp."

"The fortunes of war, my brother told me…as he was dying in my arms. The enemy got the upper hand for a while today, but we won in the end, thanks to you and Mingo. At least we have stopped these men from doing any more damage." Jeremy pointed to the cattle. "And we have recovered something that belongs to the army. I'm sure they will be very happy to receive those at Valley Forge."

Daniel returned to Mingo's side as the men cleaned up the camp and prepared to bed down for the night. General Lafayette was kneeling beside Mingo, watching Henry do his work. The general had dark circles under his eyes, he appeared distant, lost in thought. Daniel placed a light hand on the general's shoulder. "You need to get some rest, youngin'. You want to be standin' when you greet Gen'ral Washington don't ya?"

* * *

Daniel sat up with Mingo as the exhausted young men slept around him. He had only the fire crackling nearby and the crickets keeping him company. It was well past midnight when Mingo awoke and looked around not remembering where he was. "Welcome back, Mingo. You were startin' to worry me. I was thinkin' about what I was goin' to tell Becky, Is'rul and Jemima when I came home without ya." 

"Daniel, please do not share your thoughts with me."

Daniel looked at his friend surprised. "What d'ya mean?"

"It would not do for these young men to see the great Daniel Boone going soft. What happened?"

"You got shot."

Mingo furrowed his brow in anger. Daniel knew his friend was angry with himself for getting shot. "You got shot in the back by one o' those cowards."

"How is the general?"

Daniel looked across from them at the sleeping general. The bandage on his head and his two day old beard made him look like one of the renegades. "He's fine. At his age, a little rest will make him like new."

Mingo chuckled and his countenance softened. "Those were the days. Twenty-years-old and indestructible. Daniel, you may get some sleep. I promise I will not die tonight."

"Well, that's mighty fine of ya." Daniel lay down on his blanket next to Mingo and put his hands under his head. He contemplated the multitude of stars in the sky, and the full moon, and thought about Becky, Israel and Jemima looking up at the same sky. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

When Daniel awoke the next morning, his first sensation was the smell of coffee. Mingo was sitting up, drinking coffee. Mingo looked at Daniel, "It is about time you woke up. The men have already broken camp, saddled the horses, shaved and…" 

"You forgettin' who sat up with you last night?" Daniel rubbed his jaw and was surprised to find it shaved. He looked bewildered at Mingo.

Mingo smiled into his coffee cup. "I thought you would want to put your best face forward when we meet General Washington. You remember this when you want to tell that tale of me sleeping through a 'b'ar' attack."

Daniel laughed.

Henry walked up to check on his patient. "Mingo, I see you are feeling stronger this morning and have no signs of infection. Do you think you can ride a horse? I can have the sergeant send for a conveyance from Valley Forge."

"I can ride, Henry. Thank you for what you have done for me. You are an amazing young man, Mr. Abington. Are you sure you are not half Cherokee? You seem to have the talents of our healers."

Henry's plump face reddened. "I was not so lucky to be born Cherokee sir, but I do borrow from their knowledge of medicinal herbs. It has always seemed so much wiser and natural to me than the, supposedly, 'scientific' practices of the Europeans."

Mingo's eyebrows rose in surprise at Henry's apparent understanding of native medicine.

Daniel smiled at the affect Henry's words had on his friend. He stood and stretched. "I'll go get your horse Mr. Mingo. Perhaps you and Henry have more in common than you realize."

As Daniel walked past the mine entrance, he saw the soldiers were holding the horses ready down on the trail. He turned and walked up to the entrance to the mine. Jeremy was standing nearby. "How are our captives, Captain?"

"A bit uncomfortable I'm afraid. Begging to go with us."

Daniel frowned and shook his head. "I don't think so, Captain. We will leave them here to ruminate on the consequences of their actions. Perhaps Providence will show them a kindness, if there is reason to, by keepin' the beasts of the forest away."

Jeremy smiled. "We will send some dragoons back to pick them up."

Daniel saw Charlie sitting in the cave lit by a small fire. "You better hope the b'ars aren't hungry 'round here Charlie." Daniel turned to a grinning Jeremy, "Put out that fire before we go or they could burn the ropes off."

Jeremy said, "Yes, sir, Colonel."

Charlie tried to shift in his bindings to get more comfortable but was obviously unable to do so. He glared at Daniel.

Daniel went down to the trail and found the general and his men. "We'll be right with ya, sir."

"Take your time," the general said. "We have not far to go this morning."

Daniel looked at the general with a puzzled expression. "You know you had me completely fooled. I thought for sure we were headed for New York."

The general grinned. "I was afraid you were going to ask exactly where we were going and I wouldn't be able to lie."

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't ask for fear of offendin' you. I just went on faith. I was not disappointed."

Daniel led Mingo's horse back to the camp and helped Mingo mount. "You goin' to be able to stay up there, Mingo?"

"Yes, Daniel."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When the men arrived at the gate of Valley Forge, there were two lines of mounted guards waiting for them. Daniel could see that it was the men that had stayed behind with Jeb and others from Lafayette's regiment. As they entered through the lines of troops, they were greeted with doffed hats and loud cheers. Daniel was riding by General Lafayette. "Gen'ral, they sure know how to treat you right."

"Colonel Boone, this greeting is not just for me, it is for all of us."

Daniel grinned and reached across Lafayette's back and carefully gave him a quick squeeze. "Regardless of what happens with this little pow-wow, I'm proud to know ya Gen'ral Lafayette." Daniel pulled his hand back and offered it to the young general who shook it firmly.

Lafayette smiled, showing his dimples. "I will forever remember this little journey I made with you, Colonel. I only regret that Jeb is not here with us. I can not get him off my mind."

At the end of the welcoming troops stood a tall, handsome, broad-shouldered man. His hair was powdered and tied back in a short queue, his uniform immaculate, his face grave, but benevolent, giving away no emotion. Daniel knew it was General Washington. General Greene and Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton flanked him. General Washington stepped forward. The muscles at the sides of his mouth quivered slightly as if he were about to smile, but no smile came forth. "General Lafayette, it appears you ran into a little trouble."

"Yes, sir, _mon General_, but these good friends with me saw to it I reached you safely."

Daniel saw that, unlike Washington, Lafayette's face disclosed his emotion, or emotions, for all to see. He was smiling, but his eyes were filling with tears, his bottom lip quivered slightly. The boy seemed to be torn between sheer joy at the sight of his commander, and fear that he was in trouble with his adopted father. Daniel grinned because it so reminded him of his son, Israel, trying to face down his ma holding a switch in her hand. Washington would have to be a very hard man indeed not to be moved at the sight of this devoted adopted son.

The older general looked intently at Daniel, with teary blue-gray eyes. That was his only display of emotion and Daniel knew it was a thank you. Washington said, "Welcome to Valley Forge, gentlemen. From the looks of things, you all need some rest before you meet our Oneida guests. They have been enthusiastically waiting your arrival, but I asked them to wait until tomorrow. There is one young man, though, that has refused to take no for an answer."

Washington stepped aside and there stood behind him, grinning Jeb, with one and half arms, leaning on a fellow soldier. Jeb's tears streaming down his young face indicated the emotion he felt, which left him speechless. Lafayette quickly dismounted, hurried to the young soldier, and embraced him. "Welcome back, Jeb."

"Thank you, sir. It is such a relief to see you alive, general. Pardon my emotional state, sir. Everyone here was very worried."

General Lafayette smiled and said, "And I was worried about you."

The mounted guard doffed their hats and "Hoorahs!" were offered to their comrade, Jeb.

Daniel said, "Jeb, you learnt how to cook with that good arm yet?"

The young soldier swiped his one sleeve across his eyes and said, "Not yet, sir, but I will. Your words of encouragement meant a lot to me… and my family. I'm going to be all right."

After the men dismounted, Hamilton was the second to embrace General Lafayette, which he did with great brotherly warmth. He looked concerned at the bandage wrapped about his head, but as Lafayette left his embrace and walked by, Hamilton's eyes grew wide at the sight of the ripped coat. "Gilbert, has someone been beating on you?"

Lafayette turned and put his finger to his lips to shush Hamilton. Hamilton immediately changed his worried look to a disinterested look, but it was too late, General Greene had heard.

Greene grabbed Lafayette by his arm and turned him. "Who did this?"

"A Tory. He is waiting in a mine on the trail towards Chester, with some friends, and some of our cattle. They have a couple of canon stowed somewhere too. You need to send some men and pick them up. It is not as bad as it looks, Nathanael. Please don't make a big show of it."

General Greene looked seriously up into Lafayette's pleading eyes, as if he was contemplating that request. "All right, but you are to go to bed and get some rest, now. I will see to your men and the Tories. Hamilton, take him upstairs and see that my order is obeyed."

Hamilton saluted General Greene and led Lafayette away by the arm to Washington's headquarters.

Daniel had seen and heard the little transaction going on behind General Washington's back. Washington hadn't noticed, or was pretending not to hear. He greeted each man, Daniel, Mingo, Jeremy, Isak and Henry with a warm strong handshake and a reserved smile and then he did the same with Sergeant Boggs, Lieutenant Grayson and each of the surviving guards. Daniel noted that to just be in the presence of the great man left an indelible impression, but to have him look you in the eyes and shake your hand…that could be the apex of a lifetime for many men.

Between Washington's headquarters and his own, General Greene managed to find enough big fluffy feather bolsters to bed down Daniel, Mingo, Jeremy, Henry and Isak. He didn't have to order them to bed, they were soon all sound asleep.

* * *

Once General Washington found out the full extent of Mingo's and Lafayette's injuries, he ordered that they stay in bed until Mrs. Washington said they could get up. The Indians were forced to wait another three days and they grew impatient. Finally, four of their leaders appeared at headquarters demanding to see their brother, Kayewla. Daniel was sitting in the parlor of the home with General Washington, and the three members of the Yankee Doodle Society, when he caught a glimpse through the window of Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton attempting to reason with the Indians in French. 

"It looks like the Oneida have lost patience with us Gen'ral Washington," Daniel said. "From the sound of it, if Gen'ral Lafayette doesn't make an appearance soon, we'll have an Indian war on our hands."

Before General Washington could get to the door, General Lafayette flew down the stairs and out the door, nearly running over General Washington. He yelled behind him, "_Excusez-moi, mon Général_!" Mingo was not far behind him with his left arm in a sling. The rest of the men hurried outside to find one of the tall Indian chiefs had General Lafayette engulfed in an embrace that nearly hid him from sight.

Jeremy asked Mingo, "Who is that? He is obviously fond of General Lafayette."

"The Oneida chief, Skenandoah," Mingo said. "The other three men are leaders as well, representing the three Oneida clans, the Bear, the Turtle and the Wolf. They have adopted the general as one of their own and named him after a great Oneida warrior, Kayewla. Apparently, they have heard of our little misadventures on the trail and are showing their relief that the general is well."

"Mingo," Daniel said, "I'm beginnin' to think Gen'ral Lafayette has a way with people. If we had given him a mite more time with those Tories, he might have made friends with them too."

General Washington chuckled. "He has done that, Daniel, on more than one occasion. He's a regular evangelist for this cause, a speech from him can arouse patriotism in a cold stone. The Oneida have an appreciation for General Lafayette's membership in the French court."

Daniel shook his head, "Who would'a thought?"

"Well," Mingo said, "he must be quite a young man to have wrung such affection out of such a stoic tribe of people. I understand what he meant when he said he too was caught between two worlds. I think he handles the situation with great grace for such a young man. At least it has not caused him to lose sense of himself."

Daniel looked knowingly at his friend understanding the implication of his words. He knew that Mingo had had a very difficult life caught between two worlds. He said quietly for Mingo's ears only, "I think our young marquis's secret is that he _let's_ people know him, faults and all, what do think?"

"I hear you, Daniel, and I acknowledge your keen observation."

When Lafayette got free of the eager embraces of the Indians, he turned and introduced his friends. The general gestured with his outstretched arm to Daniel and Mingo. "_Je vous présente, le exceptionnel Daniel Boone, l'homme de la frontière, et Mingo du Cherokee._" The Indians eagerly shook each man's hand.

Then General Lafayette asked Henry to step forward. He introduced him as Henry Abington to the Indians. Henry turned a puzzled face to his friends Jeremy and Isak, who smiled and encouraged him. When the handsome Indians saw Henry, their eyes widened in wonder and they spoke to each other in soft tones. General Lafayette put his hand on Henry's shoulder and whispered, "Henry, they think you are the spirit son of their great brother, Benjamin Franklin." The white men smiled and tried not to laugh at Henry's predicament.

Henry stuttered, "Whhaa…What do I say sir?"

"Smile, and say b_onjour, mes amis_." The general grinned sheepishly.

Henry did as he was told and the Indians quickly gave him the same all encompassing hugs they have given the general. When Henry got free, he turned a frowning face to General Lafayette, peering sharply over his spectacles. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you? That was the big important reason I HAD to come with you?"

Lafayette's dark eyebrows went up as if he was going to deny the charge, but then he thought better when he turned and saw General Washington standing directly behind him. "It was one reason, Henry. The main reason is your skill with explosives…of course."

Mingo said, "The chief said he had brought a gift to the soldiers of George Washington. What was that gift, sir?"

General Washington smiled. "Six hundred bushels of maize, and an Oneida woman to show the men how to cook it."

"That was truly a great gift," Mingo said. "They have none to spare, it has been a hard winter for the Oneida as well as the other members of the Six Nations."

General Washington nodded his understanding. "It was greatly appreciated by the men. The winter was lean here as well."

Lafayette turned to the chief and said, "_Nous avons amené des cadeaux à nos frères le Oneida_." The general pointed to the wagons lined up in front of headquarters filled with guns and ammunition. The chief smiled obviously pleased with the gesture.

Lafayette then looked at Henry. "_Henri démontrera un nouvel explosif pour vous._"

Daniel asked Mingo, "What's he sayin'?"

Mingo smiled. "The general has told them that we brought gifts to our brothers the Oneida and Henry is going to demonstrate their new explosives. The Oneida have a great appreciation for brilliant men like Ben Franklin. That is probably why General Lafayette has introduced Henry to them."

General Washington said, "General Lafayette, why don't we adjourn to my meeting tent. We should get the talks underway. Dinner will be served for our guests as well." The tall commander-in-chief indicated with his arms outstretched. "You are all invited."

* * *

The group moved towards the large canvas pavilion Washington used for staff meetings. Daniel asked General Washington, "Sir, what are you trying to achieve in these talks with the Oneida? Surely this is not just a meeting of goodwill." 

"You are right, Daniel. I sent General Lafayette out to acquire the guns and ammunition, and invited you and Mingo, for more than a mere token celebration of friendship. Benjamin Franklin explained to me something of the ways of the Oneida from his experience. He recommended that you two be present to assist us. The Oneida have graciously refrained from joining with the British as the other tribes have done. They have refused many offered gifts and the protection offered by the British army. For which I am eternally grateful, but what I would really like, is to have Oneida warriors fighting side by side with my men."

"That is a tall order, sir," Mingo said. "They have been reduced to very few young warriors by the British attacks on their villages and towns."

General Washington frowned. "That is what I have heard, but I do not know their exact fighting strength."

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his chin with one hand as he pondered the general's dilemma. "What exactly were you plannin' on doin' with these warriors, sir? By the looks of things, you have your men trained for European combat and field maneuvers." Daniel pointed out to the parade ground where General Steuben was drilling several regiments.

Washington took a deep breath, exhaled and looked off in the direction of the parade ground as well. "Yes, we are a very different army today…I hope. This training is not field tested yet. That will come soon. My purpose in courting the Indians is to show the British that they can not drive a wedge between 'all' of the natives and the colonists. I admit it is as much propaganda as battle tactics. I don't believe the presence of the Indians could throw a general assault to our side, but that is not what we are about anyway. My overhaul plan for this war is to just keep an army in the field. We will bite at the British heels and inflict damage where we can, but not try to engage in all out 'winner-take-all' battles."

Mingo said, "Native warfare matches your tactics perfectly."

The tall general nodded. "To cut to the chase gentlemen, I would like a company of Oneida with each of my regiments in the field."

Mingo sighed. "Sir, I am certain they do not have that many men to offer. Perhaps if you start with a smaller number and, if the arrangement proves worthwhile, request more?"

"I may not have the time for such a trial run approach."

"Sir, s'pose you could only get fifty to hundred warriors?" Daniel asked. "Could you not put them on the line to be sure the British encountered them. Then fool the British into thinkin' you have more?"

General Washington chuckled. "Daniel, that has been the essence of our survival so far. Bluffing the British is a game we all know well around here."

General Washington looked seriously at Mingo and Daniel. "I am forever beholden to you two for bringing General Lafayette home alive. The British and the Tories have ferociously targeted him as a symbol of this cause." The general sighed deeply. "I'm sure they are also aware of the pain the loss of him would inflict on me personally."

The general bowed his head. "I unwittingly sent him on a mission with Tories among his men. That is why I redirected you to his camp instead of leading you here to Valley Forge. I had some intelligence that the British had sent out Tories to attempt a capture of General Lafayette--"

"Unfortunately," Daniel said, "their leader recognized me at the Black Horse Inn, sir. I'm afraid I brought the captors to the prey."

"I am sorry, Daniel. I put you and Mingo, and everyone with you, in danger by my decision. I can not help worrying over the marquis as I would my own son, which sometimes leads me to… _meddle_, as General Lafayette calls it. He and I had a long talk about that last night and I am going to 'try' to take a hands-off approach in the future and let his guards do their job. I avoided talking with him at all for the last couple of days. I knew what he was going to say, and for once I would have to fully agree with him instead of correcting his youthful enthusiasm." The general chuckled.

"You were just doing what you thought right," Daniel said, "based on the information you had. I would have done the same if I knew a son of mine was in danger. It was just fate, or the fortunes of war, as a young friend told me, that made a mess of your well thought out plans."

"Well thought out plans?" Washington's blue eyes twinkled. "You flatter me, Daniel. General Lafayette had very short notice that you would be accompanying him back to Valley Forge. I'm sure he didn't let it show, but he was fraught with worry over your's and Mingo's safety as well as the young Yankee Doodle Society." Washington bowed his head and wiped a tear from his eye. The older man was clearly moved by his remembrance of the recent conversation with his young prodigy.

Daniel said, "I got the impression that Gen'ral Lafayette wouldn't like being protected or held back from danger and I understood from your letter that he was very important to you--"

"You mean you read between the lines, as I hoped you would?"

Daniel nodded.

"It is silly of me to even think about keeping Lafayette from danger. He is drawn to it like a magnet. I just have a strong desire to send him home alive and in one piece. I can deal with it if he loses his life in battle, but…"

Mingo asked, "Did you discover who sabotaged the wagon and the guns?"

"The perpetrators of the gun sabotage confessed under interrogation. They were working with the Tories that attacked you. Catching a few doesn't really make much difference. There are more of those slippery slugs in all corners of this army." The general sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Daniel noticed the older man looked exhausted. His unpowdered brown hair was grayer than he remembered and his face worn and aged. Daniel knew it was probably from political battles. News of strive among the general's staff had reached Boonesborough last month. It was clear why General Washington valued Lafayette's genuine adoration and loyalty and was keen on protecting it.

Daniel said, "Gen'ral Lafayette's closest aides, Sergeant Daniel Boggs and Lieutenant John Grayson were shadowed with doubts of their loyalty. They, and the guard that accompanied us, are brave, loyal men."

General Washington raised his head high and smiled. "Yes, they are. Hand picked by me! General Lafayette begrudgingly allows me to pick his guard. You probably remember Boggs from the Braddock expedition."

Daniel nodded.

The general continued, "I have requested your presence here at this meeting, gentlemen, to make my request to the Oneida. You can see that the Marquis has opened the door for us. He has arranged their presence here, and understands the ceremony, but he is young and does not know the Indians as you two do. He can make friends with bears and wolves, but neither he nor I can achieve the end result I desire."

"Sir," Mingo said, "it will not be achieved in one meeting. It takes days to 'meet' with the Oneida to achieve a 'result'."

"Of course, Mingo, I know that from my experience in the last war. I am afraid I was not very patient when I was young."

"You are accustomed to making quick decisions in a matter of hours in a Council of War," Mingo said. "The same results take days, possibly weeks with the Oneida. Each of the leaders is allowed to voice their opinion and consensus much be reached after hearing all arguments for and against."

The great man snickered. "Mingo, my Councils of War are more like Indian negotiations than you realize. I will trust in your's and Daniel's guidance. And your shoulder, Mingo? Are you up to days of negotiations?"

Mingo rolled his injured shoulder, testing it. He smiled. "Thanks to Henry, I think I could beat Daniel at arm wrestling with this arm."

"I'm not 'bout to accept that challenge, Mingo," Daniel quipped. "If you won, it would destroy my burly man image."

The three men laughed as they entered the tent.

* * *

As servants poured Madeira wine for the group sitting around Washington's large campaign table, General Lafayette asked the chief to tell the Oneida creation story. The chief was happy to oblige, and asked if he was to tell the story in his own language or in French. Lafayette said, "Mingo, can you speak Oneida?" 

"Yes."

Lafayette smiled and said, "Then please translate for us. I think the story will be more true to its original that way. The chief will appreciate being able to speak in his own language."

The handsome young chief stood before the gathered men. He was clothed in light buckskin covered with designs created with small seed beads. It was colorful and handsome against his dark skin. As he told the story of the creation of the world and the Oneida people, Jeremy, Isak and Henry listened intently to Mingo translate. They were quickly engrossed in the tale of the Sky Woman, Mother Earth and her two twins the Good Spirit and the Evil Spirit. The chief appreciated their genuine attentiveness to the simple tale. He looked into the eyes of the young men and told his story directly to them. Daniel saw the affect it had on the boys. He leaned over to Jeremy, who was sitting next to him, and whispered, "I believe his tale has beat my b'ar tale all to heck." Jeremy grinned at Daniel.

The ending was a moral that was familiar, though new. Mingo translated, "This is the reason that everyone has both a good heart and a bad heart. Regardless of how good a man is, he still possesses some evil. The reverse also is true. For however evil a man may be, he still has some good qualities. No man is perfect." (1)

Daniel said, "I don't know if I can find it in my heart to see the good in Charlie Kerns." The white men laughed at Daniel, but the Oneida looked confused until Mingo explained to them what Daniel meant. Then they laughed as well."

As the meeting continued, Daniel spoke with the Indians, through Mingo, of his respect for their ways and their right to their land. He spoke at length of how much the colonists cherished peace with the Oneida. Mingo spoke to them about the Cherokee and how his people were friends to the Oneida people.

At the end of the meeting, the Indian chief said that the Oneida people were suffering much due to their decision to side with the Americans. They watched the other members of the great confederation of tribes, the Haudenosaunee, which Mingo translated as Iroquois, grow fat and wealthy through their support of the British. The chief looked at General Washington and said but no amount of trials or tribulations would sway the people from their allegiance to George Washington and their brother Kayewla, and their just cause against the British. Mingo translated the chief's words. It was clear that it was what General Washington wanted to hear, but not everything he wanted to hear. He smiled at the chief and nodded.

Mingo asked the chief, in Oneida, "Great brother from the north, the great white chief Washington would like to make a humble request of the Oneida people." Mingo waited for the chief to give permission.

The Oneida chief looked at his companions, momentarily, then back to Mingo. He nodded and said in his language, "Mingo of the Cherokee, I and my brothers will hear Washington's request."

Mingo continued, "The great chief Washington would like to request a number of Oneida warriors to mix with his brave men to fight side by side against the invading British."

The chief hesitated to answer as if thinking over Mingo's request. He turned to his companions and spoke softly. One of the group frowned and sternly answered the chief, while the other two smiled and answered softly. The white men in the tent were left in suspense since only Mingo knew what they were saying.

The chief turned back to Mingo and said, "Mingo of the Cherokee, tell the great white chief Washington, we have few warriors to spare. Their absence from our villages and towns would leave our women, children and livestock vulnerable to our enemies who are great in number."

Mingo bowed his head and turned to Washington and translated the chief's words. He added in English, "This is not a firm no, general. Only a volley. I will ask that we continue the discussion tomorrow."

The general nodded.

Mingo asked the chief, "Chief, we ask that we may have the honor of your company again tomorrow and that we may talk on this subject?"

The chief readily nodded in agreement and smiled.

* * *

That evening, the Oneida warriors that had accompanied the chiefs, performed a war dance for General Washington's staff and guests. They prepared a large fire in the center of a clearing in front of Washington's headquarters. Around this fire the painted warriors moved, their eyes and skin glistened in the firelight, their hair was cut in a close Mohawk style. The young tall Indians first moved very slowly, their muscles rippling in rhythm with the drum beats of two of their number who sat by the side. The men chanted along with the dance. They brandished tomahawks, threatening imaginary foe. As they moved around in the circle, they quickened their pace. 

Mingo glanced at Henry beside him and saw that Henry was showing some distress. "Henry, you need not fear the dance. It is only a demonstration of the skills of the warriors, their strength and agility."

Henry took a deep breath and said, "I understand, but I am afraid it will give me nightmares for weeks to come."

Mingo chuckled and patted Henry on the back.

Daniel said, "They are on our side, Henry."

"Yes, that is what General Lafayette keeps telling me."

Jeremy and Isak hearing the conversation couldn't keep from laughing at their friend's discomfort.

Henry looked with ill-concealed disdain at his friends. "What is so funny, pray tell?"

"Henry, you are a bigger 'townie' than either I or Isak," Jeremy said. "It is just a dance for pity's--" Before Jeremy finished his sentence, there arose a monstrous whoop and holler from the dancing warriors that made Jeremy and Isak, as well as Henry, jump back from the circle and grab each other in panic.

Henry said, "Just a dance, you say?"

Jeremy stared at the screaming warriors, then inquiringly at Mingo. Mingo grinned. "It is their war whoop, boys. It incites fear in their enemies."

"It certainly does," Henry said. "Will this end soon?"

The frenzied dance and the yelling went on for a quite awhile. When it stopped, the fierce sound continued to echo over the nearby hills. General Washington smiled and said, "I hope the British heard that."

* * *

The Oneida met again with Washington, and company, the next day, and the next, and the next again before they finally agreed to send fifty warriors to Valley Forge upon their return home. At the last culminating meeting, they presented several wampum belts to commemorate the decision. Mingo told General Washington that the presentation of wampum belts was a very serious gesture, not to be taken lightly. General Washington said, "Then it is time that we present their gifts. Come; let us all adjourn to the parade ground." 

At the parade ground, the Indians inspected their new guns and Henry prepared his little demonstration. As Henry was fiddling with his canisters and chemicals, Jeremy and Isak walked up with Daniel and Mingo. Jeremy said, "Henry, this is going to be a SMALL explosion right?"

Henry stood up, pushed his spectacles up higher on his nose, and looked aghast at his captain. "Really Jeremy, can you not give me some credit. I have come a long way since we started our little society."

Jeremy looked wide-eyed at Isak who only smirked. Daniel and Mingo were amused with Henry's apparatus as if peering at a new invention of Dr. Franklin's.

Henry checked his wires, which led to a small broken down wagon loaded with hay in the middle of the parade ground. He returned to his command post and said, "Well, gentlemen, I believe I am ready."

Henry motioned to General Lafayette to bring the Indians and General Washington over to observe the demonstration. Jeremy and Isak counted down from five for Henry. At the end of the count, Henry touched wires to metal, there was a loud explosion, the wagon and hay flew into the air and then three large plumes of smoke arose, one white, one blue, one red. Henry smiled as the smoke rose perfectly in columns above the debris then mingled overhead.

Everyone cheered and doffed hats at Henry's success, including the soldiers standing around who were amused by all the hoopla. The Indians looked on wide-eyed and clearly pleased with Henry's 'gift.' Jeremy and Isak grinned wide at Henry and slapped him on the back.

Isak said, "Another brilliant execution Henry. That colored smoke is a nice touch. How'd you do that?"

Henry frowned. "It is a trade secret, Isak," Henry said defiantly. "A secret I see no reason to share with the likes of you two doubting Thomas's."

Jeremy and Isak laughed.

Washington and Lafayette walked over to join Henry and his friends. General Lafayette said, "_Merci_ Henry. You are amazing my friend."

Henry smiled proudly at his general.

Lafayette said, "I hear you are leaving us, Colonel Boone--"

"Eh…" Daniel lifted a forefinger. "What was that?"

The young Frenchman rolled his eyes. "Of course, Daniel. You are relieved of your commission as you wished, sir. You have a long trip ahead of you. You have done so much for us. Will you allow us to provide you with transportation, a carriage perhaps?"

Daniel looked at Mingo. "Thank ya, sir, but Mingo and I like to travel the simple way. Nothin' to break down along the way. Besides we can't go home empty handed. We plan on doing some trappin' along the way."

Everyone laughed. General Lafayette said, "Go well then. It has been a pleasure getting to know you gentlemen, even though the journey was difficult. I have you two to thank for my life…and my sanity."

Daniel said, "I think your loyal guards, Sergeant Boggs and Lieutenant Grayson deserve most of the credit, as well as your young friends here, the Yankee Doodle Society. It was a pleasure to accompany you and your fine men, and I hope this will not be our last meetin'. If you're ever in Kentucky, be sure to look me up. I'd love for my family to meet ya."

General Washington sighed and shook his head. "Daniel Boone, do not give him ideas."

Mingo took Lafayette's hand in a firm shake. "General, you are an inspiration to all peoples everywhere. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors wherever your life takes you."

"Thank you, Mingo. I wish the same for you."

"Gentlemen," Washington said, "I believe we learn something from every experience in life that contributes to who we are. Perhaps you have had a small 'rite of passage' on your recent journey and learned something new. I ask each of you to share with us what you take away from this adventure."

General Washington looked at Jeremy first. The handsome young blonde leader of the Yankee Doodle Society said, "I found the confidence I didn't know I had, to lead men, sir,"

"I found my courage," Henry said, "with a little help from my friends."

"I re-discovered the true value of loyalty, sir," Isak said.

Daniel pushed his coon cap back on his head and leaned on Ticklicker. "The confidence to lead, courage and loyalty are fine attributes for young men to acquire. I reckon, though, that you three already had those traits before we headed down that trail. Am I right, Gen'ral Lafayette?"

"Oui, they just did not know it." The general flashed his dimpled grin at his young corp.

Daniel furrowed his brow and thought for a moment. "I'm an old hand at these 'adventures,' but I have to say I got a new glimpse of some old prejudices I've been carrying around that I don't partic'larly like. I believe I can lighten my load by throwin' off that baggage."

"I saw a reflection of myself in an unexpected form," Mingo said. "It has led me to consider the person I might have been had I taken a different path, and the person I might become if I allow others to know me. I will have much to ponder on the way home."

Daniel squeezed Mingo's shoulder and gave his friend a smile.

General Washington looked expectedly at General Lafayette. "And I?" Lafayette said. "A very wise man taught me that I cannot 'go it alone'."

General Washington exclaimed, "Amen to that!"

The men laughed. Daniel caught Lafayette's eye, brought his hand up to his coonskin cap and gave him a quick salute.

* * *

General Lafayette returned to the Indians, as Daniel and Mingo headed out of camp. 

Jeremy asked, "Are they going to walk back to Kentucky?"

General Washington laughed. "It may be a myth, but I hear they walk everywhere, Jeremy."

Isak said, "I'm going to miss those tall Kentuckians."

"I'm going to miss the tall tales," Henry said.

General Washington said, "I'm sure you have a few of your own now, Henry, for having known those men. If you stop and think about it, you should have no shortage of tall tales for your grandchildren."

Henry raised his eyebrows, "My grandchildren?"

Jeremy slapped Henry on the back and said, "I don't think Henry's quite ready for that adventure, sir."

**The End**

**(1) quoted from "The Oneida Creation Story" See my profile for link.**


End file.
